


Guardians of Mianite - April One-shot Challenge

by LadyKamerackHarmony



Series: Guardians of Mianite [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKamerackHarmony/pseuds/LadyKamerackHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool’s Day is one of Jace’s favorite days ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> I don't believe so, but I'll put 'swearing' as a possibility on all of these since I'm posting all 30 of them here tonight. They were previously posted over on FF.net.

April Fool’s Day is one of Jace’s favorite days _ever_. Mainly because he’s allowed to pull pranks on the Mianitees without Lara lecturing him about how it’s rude, uncalled for, and half-heartedly sighing, “what else should I expect from a _Dianite-spawn_?” in a way that has never really been hurtful so much as it’s been amusing. It’s by no means one of Lara’s favorite days – mostly because she winds up playing the role of clean-up since the Mianitees tend to ‘forget’ that the messes are there – but Jace _loves_ it. It’s a day that’s full of fun.

 

So, of course, when Jace gets to explain it to Jay – albeit hesitantly since most of Jay’s trolls thus far have been against Tom – Jace is extremely excited. He hopes to convince Jay to join ‘his side’ of the pranking war so they can get back at the Mianitees for what they’d done last year to him. Tucker still hasn’t apologized for dying his hair a brilliant shade of magenta, and Sonja hasn’t apologized for tying a large, orange ribbon on his tail, which both served to annoy and throw Jace off balance for the majority of the day as he struggled to capture it. He really wants to get back at them, and teaching Jay the proper way to pull pranks in the Overworld is just a plus.

 

“There’s an entire day dedicated to screwing with people?” Jay asks. “Why do you need a dedicated day? Is this like that Purge thing?”

 

“No, the Purge is different. That’s to protect Ianite,” Jace explains, “and… I don’t really know why we need a day, but no one complains about pranks on April Fool’s Day. You can’t be mad if there’s an entire day just for pranking. It’s against the rules.”

 

Jay nods, silent for a moment as he takes in the information. Jace bounces on his heels. Waiting has never really been his strongest suit, although he’s gotten better over his century-or-so of existence. That’s probably because Lara has always been there to ground his energy and keep him calm.

 

“Can we prank Lara?” Jay inquires.

 

Jace chuckles. “Lara’s invincible. I’ve never seen her react to a prank. Then again, the only one who’s ever been brave enough has been Tom, but he messes with her a lot, so I don’t think she takes him seriously anymore.”

 

Jay laughs and grins. “Sounds like her. Doesn’t mean I won’t try, though.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Jace offers. “Hey, can you not—”

 

In the distance, Jace becomes quickly aware of the sound of an explosion and of a familiar voice hollering. He sighs and gives Jay an exhausted look, while Jay laughs louder, nearly doubling-over with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

 

“Oh, that was great. I timed that perfectly.”

 

“Did you _have to_?”

 

“Hey. You said no one can complain. Don’t complain.”

 

Jace sighs and flies off to check on Tom to see what damage the explosion caused.

 

Explosions, even on April Fool’s Day, are _not_ Jace’s favorite things.

 

After a few hours – in which Jace has successfully avoided getting another bow wrapped around his tail, helped Tom clean up, and had to get the Wizards to help repair a base with extra payment due to the particular ‘holiday’ – Jace finally gets prepared to pull a prank of his own. He gets a trip-wire all set up, dispensers filled with fire-resistance potions, and an entire floor that will drop into a vat of lava. All he needs to do left is to wait for an unsuspecting victim to wander into his trap, where they will be harmlessly plummeted into the lava below with the strongest potions to protect them he knows how to brew. He hides in the rafters of the building he’s created to watch the scene play out when it finally does.

 

The one to set off his trap is, surprisingly enough, Jay – although Jace darts quickly down and pulls the Void-born away from the lava, knowing the light will damage him more than the lava itself.

 

Jay is soaked with water. His wings twitch and flick, sending dagger-sharp feathers slicing through the air as they move almost sporadically to get rid of water droplets. Jace immediately moves away in order to avoid getting himself sliced up by the dark, wet feathers. He chuckles a bit, much to what seems to be Jay’s displeasure.

 

“W-What happened?” Jace asks.

 

“Lara’s invincible,” Jay replies, spitting some water out of his mouth. “Water buckets.”

 

Jace snickers. “I warned you she is.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jay grumbles.

 

Jace glances down when his own trap closes again, waiting for another victim to stumble upon it. He quickly flies down and then returns when he’s assured that there are still plenty of potions left in the dispenser.

 

“Lava?” Jay wonders. “Should’ve guessed. You’re a Nether creature.”

 

Jace shrugs his shoulders and grins. “Wanna watch? I’ll let you take half the credit.”

 

Jay laughs. “Sure.”

 

Much to Jace’s delight, Tucker is the one to fall into the trap.

 

April Fool’s Day is a success.


	2. You Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans don’t need to know that you walk among them, though sometimes you wonder how they would react to the knowledge. How would they handle knowing that you can be wherever your birthright allows you to see? How would they handle knowing that you have observed them, both separate and together, for all of their existence? Humans don’t need to know that there are beings higher than them watching, if only because some choose not to believe or think about you. You would rather they keep their peace of mind, than ruin it through selfish greed for praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> References to different religions and religious deities.  
> References to other AUs (most of which won't be mentioned in one-shots post-this.)
> 
> If you see others, feel free to tell me, as always, and I'll mention them up here.

People worship you – both of you; all of you. Your family is well-known, despite being a mystery, to all dimensions. Humans both worship and deny the craft your brother defends; they fear and respect what your older sisters are capable of, as well as what your newest sibling can do. You and your twin, however, are perhaps the most well-known and the ones given the highest praise without nearly as much fear. You, more than her.

 

Over the years, you’ve watched the humans grow. In every world, they’re the same. Humans fight and struggle for power that they’ll never fully claim. Power that was never theirs to claim. Soldiers invade and take over land, while the previous, rightful owners fight in vain or sacrifice their old ways in order to protect their lives. You think that humans are greedy creatures, but that there are still so many who are interesting enough or kind enough to be worth your while watching.

 

Your family has been given many names. You, alone, have been known as Tonatiuh, as Awondo, as Ra. You’ve been given different genders, or been called a group instead of a single being. You never mind what the humans call you, or how they worship, or even if they do. After all, each generation and each group has different ways of showing their respect to you, and you appreciate each and every one of them for their own ways. They’re so much more interesting when they’re different than others.

 

Humans don’t need to know that you walk among them, though sometimes you wonder how they would react to the knowledge. How would they handle knowing that you can be wherever your birthright allows you to see? How would they handle knowing that you have observed them, both separate and together, for all of their existence? Humans don’t need to know that there are beings higher than them watching, if only because some choose not to believe or think about you. You would rather they keep their peace of mind, than ruin it through selfish greed for praise.

 

As the time moves on, you watch as the praise you get becomes less and less. It’s fine. There are other dimensions you can hop over to in order to keep yourself distracted. You don’t require the humans’ eyes to be validated. Even if you turn away from that dimension, your gift to them will never fade.

 

In other dimensions, you’re not worshipped at all. These people – the Mianitees – don’t even know you exist. You make it even less known to them, even though you’ve shared your gift with them, too, since the beginning of Creation. You’ve witnessed their wars. Wars they have no knowledge of because these humans are too young to ever have known what despair came before them. The others in the realm – Guardians and Gods alike – remember, though. They may not remember you, but they remember what they have lost. Some have turned away from one another; others, oblivious to what’s missing, move along without knowing; others still come closer for their burdens.

 

But you remember. Even though you’d been young. Even though the memories they have of your family may be fleeting – you remember.

 

In even other dimensions, you’re not you. Not really. You play at being something different, something new. You pretend because you can, for the first time in your existence. You lessen your strength and play along and watch as the world around you continues to spin without you needing to help it along. It’s the most fun you’ve had in a long while, and you get to enjoy it with your opposite. No one questions you about who you are or where you come from. You simply _are_ and you fit into their puzzle like the perfect missing piece. Even the fun, however, can’t remain for long. You observe and play in the little dimension until it loses its endearment. When it finally does, you return to moving through the others.

 

In one, you watch people learn to use magical gifts and listen to your only brother laugh in delight as people enjoy his work. His gifts are rare in other worlds, so you’re happy that he finally gets to have his own enjoyment. He never really gets to enjoy it himself, though; he’s always busy keeping the different dimensions from collapsing in on one another, or from allowing his gifts to slip into worlds they have no place being. You get to wander around, though, and observe as you always have. This world, you decide, is one you’ll keep an eye on.

 

In another world, no one bothers with you. It’s by far your least favorite world because it lacks the room for you to wander around without being in the constant eye. You still share your gift with this world, as you have with all of the others, but you make very careful never to leave safety. The humans in this world are in a constant state of upset. Two warring groups threaten to tear the cities and towns apart for nothing other than their own personal vendettas. If you were to walk among them, you fear they would find you and riot, or do worse. This is not a world you enjoy.

 

There people do not worship you in any way. They do not praise you, or thank you, or do anything but fight while you share your gift from afar.

 

You remember who you are, even if they no longer look to you.

 

You are the Sun.


	3. Meeting the Mianitees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara blinks over at the mortal creature that wanders along the forest. It’s not odd that there are mortal creatures – there have been many to cross her path – but never has one come alone, or with so few as to have just two others at their side. This man has only a woman and a zombie-looking creature along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None, I believe. It's a pretty light-hearted chapter about Lara and Jace meeting Tucker, Sonja, and Tom respectively.

Lara blinks over at the mortal creature that wanders along the forest. It’s not odd that there are mortal creatures – there have been many to cross her path – but never has one come alone, or with so few as to have just two others at their side. This man has only a woman and a zombie-looking creature along with him.

 

Quietly, she wonders what could possibly intrigue her so much about the man. He doesn’t sound particularly fascinating, although he speaks highly of his curiosity about the gods. The woman speaks with similar, awe-founded excitement, while the zombie-creature speaks arrogantly of eagerness to strike down the gods, as if such thing were possible.

 

She remains hidden atop one of the trees as she watches them walk, quietly following along as they move. It never becomes familiar, how to deal with mortals. Animals don’t tend to regard anyone unless the person has food. People are different. Villagers seek trades, and explorers?

 

She doesn’t know what explorers could possibly want.

 

It isn’t until she’s hidden further away to let the mortals sleep that Mianite approaches her, a finger against his lips in a gesture to remain silent. He points towards the mortal man and the woman.

 

“They will become my followers,” he says, although the statement is more of a command.

 

“Of course, Mianite,” she agrees.

 

In the morning, she waits until the two are alone before stopping to greet them. They turn towards her, armed each with a stone sword. The man, clearly intimate with the woman, steps in front of the woman as if to defend her. Lara recognizes his behavior and raises her hands placating.

 

“I mean you no harm,” she coaxes, “I was sent by Mianite to welcome you both. He has noticed you and wishes you both well. If you need for anything, pray to him and he shall make it so.”

 

“Who are you?” The man demands.

 

“My name is Lara. I am what is known as a Guardian. My job is to protect you and assist you in any way I can,” she explains. “Might I know your names?”

 

“I’m Sonja,” the woman answers, “that’s Tucker. Don’t worry. He’s mostly harmless. It’s nice to meet you, Lara.”

 

Lara nods. “You both as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jace growls and lunges at the Mianitee when he first meets him. The zombie-like human stumbles back, waving a wooden sword like it will somehow ward Jace off without a single question asked. Jace just laughs at him, sidles over, and tussles the zombie’s bangs.

 

“Hey, stop that, mate,” the man growls, shoving Jace’s hand away with a disgruntled expression.

 

“Oh, hey, you have a weird accent,” Jace notes aloud. “Cool. The ones that Mianite spawn has don’t have weird accents. Guess Dianite gets the weird one.”

 

“You’re weird,” the man accuses. “What even are you? Some bat-man hybrid? A devil?”

 

Jace grins. “I’m a Guardian, and Dianite wants me to personally send you his invitation. He’ll probably visit you later, but I’m his welcoming committee. So welcome!”


	4. Five Nights at the Arc - Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Screw the script. You’re the night guard. Luna was the last one and she quit after she started hearing some real bad rumors about the place. Unfortunately, she and I are both contractually obliged not to tell you anything because what we’d tell you is ‘slander and libel’ and we could be sued for making up stories about the company. Blah. Blah. Blah. Who gives a damn? There are four ‘special attractions’ here in The Arc. One angel-like figure; one devil-like figure; and one dragon-like figure. Don’t get me wrong – they’re not mannequins or anything. Apparently, they’re robots or something. Although, they don’t really follow the laws of robotics, so… That’s it, though. Well, not really. Come see Lu and I during the day if you want more information. Or, you know, learn it yourself. Have fun. Don’t forget to check the cameras, and if you need to, there’s an audio button that will play a sound to attract any… unwanted attention away from you.”
> 
> Based loosely on FNaF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Implied previous dangers.  
> Swearing.

He sighs as he looks at the place. It’s nothing special – some large building painted a pale yellow, with a sign above the door that looks like it seriously needs repair because it’s faded so much that it’s a wonder anyone can make out what it says anymore. He suppose that most people just recognize the business; after all, the ‘restaurant’ has been in the same place for almost two decades now, running in the family of some run-of-the-mill wealthy people. It’s not really a surprise that the business is so ‘high-class’ that it has some pretty weird attractions for the little kids that run around with their parents while they enjoy some not-so-fine dining of overpriced, greasy pizza.

 

As one might guess, Jay Reality isn’t overly excited about his new job. In fact, the only reason he’s taken the thing is because his little niece practically begged him to take it when he got the call. He’d only applied because his dad was making such a big deal about how he was in his second year of college and still unemployed. When he’d gotten a call back saying he was hired, it had come as a major surprise, and with his niece pleading with him to take the job – because the kid was mad about the set of special attractions the place had – he’d reluctantly obliged. If only to make her happy.

 

And to shut his dad up for once.

 

He frowns, walking forward and shoving open the doors. They groan under the effort and the floor creaks when he walks across it. The entire building feels cold inside. Lifeless, even, which he supposes shouldn’t be as much of a surprise as it is – he’s the only one inside, of course. Even so, one might have thought that the building wouldn’t seem so worn with how lively it could be during its running hours.

 

Jay brushes the thoughts aside and glances around as he walks towards the direction of the nearest map. The room he’s in now is the ‘dining room’ where the customers mingle and eat. Long table are set up still, although the tablecloths have been removed in anticipation of their early-morning replacements. The chairs are still set up as well, and Jay guesses that must be to make life a bit easier when the crew arrives in the morning to set up for the coming day. Against the walls are various, old-fashioned arcade boxes. Jay doesn’t recognize any of the titles, but he idly reaches into his pocket to feel for any change he might have brought. If he gets bored, he can just play them – or not, because his pockets are empty. He makes a mental note to bring some the next night because he doubts that sitting in a dark, empty building all night is going to be that enjoyable.

 

He stops in front of the map, tracing the lines of the halls to his office. Aside from the dining room, there’s a game room for the older kids to hang out in, a bar for the adults who might show up looking for a drink, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a few other rooms that are dedicated to parties of any sort. His office is off to the far-left of the map, far away from any of the room’s accessible to customers. The closest room to it is a storage room for the ‘special attractions’ in case they need to be repaired.

 

Jay turns and beelines for his office, opening the door and closing it behind him. The room is lit with a fluorescent light that flickers slightly when the door closes. Jay scowls at it and watches challengingly for it to flicker again, but it remains steadily pouring light throughout the room. Satisfied that it doesn’t do it again, Jay sits down in the chair and kicks against the floor, grinning a bit when the chair spins around. It’s a childish glee, but one of the few he expects he’ll have.

 

In front of him, on the desk, is a phone with a post-it note stuck to it. Jay reaches over once he’s stopped spinning in the chair. He plucks the note from its place, reading it aloud to give himself some form of noise outside of the dull thrumming of the light overhead.

 

“Press one and then hit play.”

 

He shifts his gaze over to the phone and obliges the directions on the note.

 

When he presses play, a brief moment of silence remains, and then a male voice starts speaking:

 

“Hey there! You must be the new guy. What did the boss say your name was? Oh! Jay. Right. I’m Solaris. Or, you know, Sol. My sister’s actually the one you’re taking over for, but Lu’s never been a fan of recording herself talking. Says she ‘sounds funny’ or somethin’. I don’t really know. She’s odd like that.

 

“Anyway! Uh… Luna, where’s the—oh, thanks. Ahem! Welcome to The Arc. It’s a child-friendly – yeah right – restaurant and arcade set up by the Arc family. Narcissists. You’re the new night guard because the ‘special attractions’ in the place are too important to risk thieves coming in and damaging. Don’t pay attention to rumors. Don’t listen to old employ—hey! I resent that. I’m a great employee. Young, too.

 

“Screw the script. You’re the night guard. Luna was the last one and she quit after she started hearing some real bad rumors about the place. Unfortunately, she and I are both contractually obliged not to tell you anything because what we’d tell you is ‘slander and libel’ and we could be sued for making up stories about the company. Blah. Blah. Blah. Who gives a damn?

 

“There are four ‘special attractions’ here in The Arc. One angel-like figure; one devil-like figure; and one dragon-like figure. Don’t get me wrong – they’re not mannequins or anything. Apparently, they’re robots or something. Although, they don’t really follow the laws of robotics, so… That’s it, though. Well, not really. Come see Lu and I during the day if you want more information. Or, you know, learn it yourself. Have fun. Don’t forget to check the cameras, and if you need to, there’s an audio button that will play a sound to attract any… unwanted attention away from you.”

 

The voice and phone both go silent. Jay hums, considering all of the information he’s been told. He knows a bit about the four ‘robots’, of course. His niece is a big fan of them and constantly gushes to him all about them.

 

The ‘angel’ is named Lara; the ‘devil’ is Jace; and the ‘dragon’ is Polaris. Each have their own unique ‘personalities.’ Lara is the nurturer of the group and is typically the one who stays around the youngest children due to her nature and likelihood to keep the little ones out of trouble. Jace hangs out with the oldest children and watches them play video games, monitoring them for any illegal activities or to step in if a fight starts. He’s the trickster of the group. Polaris stays with the middle-aged children and watches over the arcade machines to make sure everyone gets a turn. Polaris is a good mixture between being extremely playful and into the games the kids play, and being a caretaker like Lara.

 

Of course, the ‘attractions’ get their monikers based on special features each uniquely has. Lara has two white wings attached to her shoulder-blades. Jay’s niece has placed claims that the wings are moveable and fluffy, but Jay’s not sure whether or not it’s true. Jace has silvery-white horns protruding from his head, two bat-like wings, and a forked tail leading down from the base of his spine. Polaris shares similar features to Jace – except her wings and horns are larger and longer, and she has a more reptilian tail.

 

Jay sighs and lifts a tablet off of the table, turning it on and flicking through the thirteen different camera feeds. Nothing stands out to him. The rooms are all barely lit by the exit signs hanging at every doorway. In one of the extra game rooms, the three ‘robots’ are sitting motionless.

 

“So much for wandering around,” he mutters, switching the camera.

 

When he flips it back to the game room’s feed a few moments later, all three of the robots are gone.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes.

 

He switches between the camera feeds and catches sight of two of the three. Polaris is in the dining room, sitting atop one of the tables and watching the door. Jace is wandering through the hall on the other side of the building. There’s a great deal of fluidity to the way Jace walks, and Jay silently praises the makers for their excellent skills at replicating the human walk cycle. He flicks through the other feeds and frowns when he can’t find Lara on any of them.

 

“H-Hello.”

 

He turns towards the door, heart racing a bit when he notices that Lara is standing in his doorway, watching him with gleaming gold eyes. “Hey,” he greets in return after a brief pause. “You’re Lara, right?”

 

Lara nods at him, and once again, Jay is left marveling at how normal the motion seems. “A-A-Are you l-lo-lost?”

 

Jay shakes his head, lifting the tablet in a gesture. “I’m the night guard.”

 

“O-Oh…” She blinks at him a few times and then points to the tablet. “F-Five.”

 

It takes a moment for what ‘five’ means to click in his head, but when it finally does, he switches the camera feed to that of Camera Five. Polaris is still sitting in the dining room, but she looks visibly annoyed. Her leg is bouncing up and down in an agitated way and her peaceful expression has become one of detest.

 

“What do I do…?” Jay wonders aloud, and suddenly, Lara hums under her breath.

 

He waits a moment before playing the audio device, figuring that’s what the ‘angel’ is trying to suggest to him. When he plays it, one of the other cameras flash in the corner of the screen. He switches to that one just as Polaris turns her head, as if curious about the noise. The feed he’s on now is one belonging to the room meant for the youngest children, and Jay can hear a music box playing from somewhere within the room – or the sound of one, rather. Polaris darts into the room a moment later, glancing around before wandering over to where the sound is the loudest.

 

Right in front of the camera.

 

Jay reels back when he sees two bright, pink-purple eyes looking into the camera, as if starring directly at him. “W-What?” He stutters, moving his gaze away from Polaris and over to Lara – or where she had previously been standing.

 

The ‘angel’ is gone, but she doesn’t appear on the camera feed. Jay can see Jace standing in the doorway of the room Polaris is in. The ‘devil’ is inspecting the room, albeit with far less interest than Polaris.

 

After a moment, Polaris pulls back from the camera and points at it, gaze locked with Jace’s. Jace nods his head once and then leaves the room. Deciding it best to follow him, Jay switches the camera to the hall outside of the room and watches as Jace walks down it – straight towards the office, which is the only room at the end of the long, stretching hall that suddenly seems so short.

 

“H-H-He won’t hu-hurt you.”

 

Jay lets out a scream despite himself, swirling the chair around to look in the doorway again. Lara is standing where she had been before, with the same careful, concerned expression on her face. She points at the camera when he doesn’t say anything.

 

“P-Pol-Polaris likes the… the song,” she explains.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees, if only because he doesn’t know what else to say to that. He tips his head and gestures to her. “Can’t talk well?”

 

“H-Hard,” she confirms.

 

Jay nods. “Then don’t.”

 

She opens her mouth to respond, but before she can, Jace stops in the doorway next to her. Jace briefly meets Jay’s eyes and Jay takes the time to realize that the ‘devil’s’ eyes are an orange, not far from the shining gold of Lara’s eyes, although they border slightly closer to red. Jace shifts his gaze away from Jay, turning his attention to Lara.

 

“Hurt?” He asks.

 

Lara shakes her head. “H-Helping.” She points at Jay. “G-Guard.”

 

Jace nods, and whatever hidden message the word ‘guard’ has for them seems to be mutually understood. The ‘devil’ turns to Jay again, expression changing from one of wariness to one of welcoming. “Hello.”

 

Jay offers a brave smile. “Hello,” he returns.

 

Jace peeks past Jay and smirks. “Two.”

 

Remembering what Lara had said a number for, Jay flips the camera feed to Camera Two, but there’s nothing spectacular to see. He switches it back to the other feed before turning back to Jace, satisfied that Polaris is still listening to the music box. “Two?” He echoes.

 

“Two of six,” he answers.

 

Jay understands. His stay in the building lasts from midnight, to six in the morning. Glancing at the clock above the desk, he realizes that it’s two in the morning. Somehow, despite time seeming to have barely passed, three hours have come and gone. He only has to wait three more before the morning crew come to let him off so he can head home.

 

He turns to Jace and nods. “That’s right. You guys know how the guards’ schedule works, huh?”

 

Lara and Jace exchange a glance before both of them nod in response. “Right,” Jace says.

 

Jace turns to Lara and whispers something to her. After he does, he turns and leaves. Lara sends Jay a glance before following behind the ‘devil’.

 

After a few hours, in which Jay mainly watches the camera feeds and swivels around in his chair to keep himself distracted, there’s a knock at the doorframe. Jay turns and notices Polaris standing there, pink-purple eyes lit up with something that makes Jay’s uncle-instincts kick in. She looks oddly… _sad_ , shuffling her wings behind her, her tail coming around to circle one of her legs. For the attraction that his niece had gushed about being one of the happiest, Polaris doesn’t seem to fit.

 

“Hey there,” Jay greets.

 

Polaris blinks, but says nothing.

 

“Do you need something?” He asks.

 

She remains silent.

 

Jay risks a glance over his shoulder at the clock. It’s currently five. In another hour, he’ll be leaving. Actually, in another ten minutes he’ll be leaving based on the hands of the clock.

 

He turns his attention back to Polaris. “Can I help you, Polaris?”

 

She shakes her head at him. “You can’t.”

 

“I can’t? Then why are you here?” He wonders aloud.

 

“You can’t,” she repeats.

 

Jay turns to the camera to shut it off, deciding that Lara and Jace probably are going back to their respective rooms. When he shifts his attention back to Polaris, the ‘dragon’ is gone. He sighs and gets to his feet. Polaris has probably returned to the dining area to wait to greet guests when the business gets opened to the public later in the morning. Deciding that it’s his cue to start towards the front doors, he pushes the chair in and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Polaris is already in the dining room when he gets there. He offers a smile in spite of her claims that he couldn’t help her, and then takes a seat at one of the tables, flipping open his cell phone to see if he missed any calls of messages during the night.

 

_From: Sparklez_

_Received: 12:03am_

_Hey, Jay! Heard from Tom and Tucker that you got a cool new job over at The Arc. Heard some shady rumors about that place. Be careful, alright?_

_From: SynHD_

_Received: 3:25am_

_Hey, mate. :) Don’t let the scary robots brutally murder you. Or maybe you’re already dead! Buwhahaha. Kidding, kidding. If you wreck that car I lent you, though…_

_From: Firefoxx_

_Received: 4:47am_

_Jay, it’s Sonja. Just got back from the airport with Tucker and thought we’d check in. Give us a call when you get home later. You still owe us pizza. Maybe the five of us can hang out and play some video games this weekend._

_From: Jinx_

_Received: 5:50am_

_Jay, I know I said I wouldn’t ask you last minute, especially since you got the nightshift at your new job, but can you watch Eris today? Her father and I are going to be out of town, so we need someone to, and you know how much she loves you. Please? Text me back, or call me._

Jay sighs and deletes Tom’s message. Tom’s a cool guy and fun to prank, but Jay doesn’t really need the lamenting over borrowing his car, especially when it’s sitting perfectly fine out in front of the building. He makes a mental note to call Sonja – eventually – and to ask Jordan what rumors he’s talking about. He also makes a note to ask Sol or Luna about them, which he may very well be able to do later in the day since Eris will definitely want to visit The Arc.

 

He hits the ‘reply’ button on Jinx’s message.

 

_Sure. Let me get a few hours of sleep and then I’ll stop by to get her. I’ll be there at noon._

As soon as the message is sent, the doors open. Three people walk into the building, barely regarding Jay as they do, and Jay slips out of the building.

 

The job isn’t that hard.


	5. Not-Egg Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up, there’s a bright, yellow egg in front of your nose. It doesn’t smell like the other eggs, which smell like grass and grain and other things that Jordan and his friends feed to the prey-birds. It smells… odd, like the way Jordan’s funny eyes smell, only slightly less because those, at least, smell like Jordan. This egg is strange. You begin to wonder whether or not it’s actually an egg – and that thought leads you to whack it with one of your front feet. Unlike a real egg, it rolls to its side and then straightens up again. It doesn’t smash underneath the force of your attack. You get to your feet and, after batting at the not-egg a few more times, pick it up in your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None, I believe -- unless you count "adorable baby dragon" as a trigger, then I'm deeply sorry for what you're about to read.

When you wake up, there’s a bright, yellow egg in front of your nose. It doesn’t smell like the other eggs, which smell like grass and grain and other things that Jordan and his friends feed to the prey-birds. It smells… odd, like the way Jordan’s funny eyes smell, only slightly less because those, at least, smell like Jordan. This egg is strange. You begin to wonder whether or not it’s actually an egg – and that thought leads you to whack it with one of your front feet. Unlike a real egg, it rolls to its side and then straightens up again. It doesn’t smash underneath the force of your attack. You get to your feet and, after batting at the not-egg a few more times, pick it up in your mouth.

 

Maybe Jordan will know what the not-egg is. He’ll tell you! You’ll just take it right to your best friend and he’ll explain why the not-egg was in front of you. If it’s a trick from that Tom guy, then that Tom guy will get all of his crops set on fire. The not-egg is _not_ a funny joke.

 

Jordan greets you with a sleepy smile when you climb up onto his bed. You drop the not-egg onto his chest, questioning him immediately what it is and why it exists and what it’s for. He only grins, sitting up in a motion so quickly that you nearly topple backwards – and would have, if not for him reaching out to catch you before you can.

 

“Good job, Polaris,” he cheers. “You found one.”

 

One? What is it?

 

“This is called an ‘Easter egg.’ You need to go find the others, and I’ll give you a reward, okay?”

 

Reward?

 

You like rewards. Maybe it will be one of the shiny blue things or the shiny green things! You like those things.

 

Jordan gets out of bed and you hop out of his arm, darting around the house to find more of the not-eggs that Jordan call Easter eggs.

 

You find three more not-eggs. One of them are under the bed in the guest room; another is in the vault; and the final one is at the edge of the infinity pool. You struggle with that one. Mostly because water makes your skin feel funny and you don’t really like the anxiety that the thought of drowning in it brings. Jordan praises you for find the not-eggs, but tells you that there are still others outside.

 

The first place you head to, is Tom’s base. It’s the third once since Jay arrived because they keep getting blown-up… mysteriously. You don’t really know what to think of Tom still, but he doesn’t really tease you quite as much anymore. Probably because you kept trying to light him on fire every time he did, so he’s learned not to.

 

Tom greets you by tossing one of the not-eggs your way. “Only one I have for you, dragon,” he informs.

 

You pick up the not-egg and return it to Jordan, before running over to where Sonja and Tucker live. The path to their castle is strewn with the not-eggs, and you struggle with all of them. You don’t want to keep running back and forth. It takes too much time, and there are _so many_ not-eggs. You’re on your way back from taking the third one on the path to Jordan when Jace stops you and hands you a bucket.

 

“Put them in this,” the other Guardian suggests, clearly in one the hunt for the not-eggs. “You should be able to carry the rest in it. You can just drag it around by your teeth.”

 

You oblige him because Jace is right. You fit all of the eggs on the path into the bucket, with plenty of room left over, and then you rush into Tucker and Sonja’s home. Tucker chuckles at you, and Sonja announces that they’ve hidden the not-eggs, but that she thinks you look very cute with the bucket of not-eggs.

 

It takes you a while to find all of the not-eggs in their castle, but you do. You put them in the bucket and run off to look around outside and search more of the buildings created by Jordan’s friends.

 

There are three not-eggs in Declan’s house; two in the Pirates’ cave; one atop either end of the Scales of Justice; five in Jerry’s Tree; four outside the Wizards’ base; and a few scattered in the trees that you have to climb to reach.

 

Lara and Jay wander by and Lara adds another not-egg to your bucket. “Jordan asked me to hide this, but I think you’ve found so many that you’ve earned just being able to have it,” Lara tells you.

 

Jay points to one of the trees. “I hid mine up there. Think you can get it?”

 

You turn to look at the tree he’s talking about. The branches have been chopped off of the tree, and the not-egg is nestled between a thick pile of leaves. You won’t be able to climb down very well if you do get up into the tree. While it’s not a long fall, you still don’t feel comfortable enough to fly down after you get it.

 

You look back at Jay and offer a protesting noise.

 

The smile he offers you is kind. Jay has always been kind to you, even if he butts heads with the others. He’s like a big brother.

 

“I won’t let you fall, Polly,” he promises. “But you’ve gotta try to fly sometime.”

 

Lara nods, although her expression is one of mild concern. “You’ll be fine, Polaris. Neither of us will allow any harm to come to you.”

 

You hesitate a moment before giving the bucket to Lara. Climbing the tree feels like a death sentence, but you quickly snatch the not-egg from its nest. You glance back down and notice that Jay is watching you extremely carefully. He’ll protect you, right? He won’t let you get hurt.

 

You hop from the tree and try to get purchase with your wings – and for a moment, you do. Flying feels wonderful. It feels free. But just as you adjust to the feeling, your wings stop working like they probably should and you start to fall.

 

Jay catches you instantly. You curl closer to him and then lean over, dropping the last not-egg into the bucket. Lara smiles at you before handing the bucket back. After a moment of calming down, you head back to Jordan to see whether or not you’ve successfully hunted down all of the not-eggs, only know realizing that it’s becoming late – and wondering why Lara is out so late, when she has been very vocal about her dislike of night mobs.

 

Jordan counts the not-eggs, grinning at you. “Forty,” he declares, “that’s all of them. Good job, Polaris!”

 

You bounce around, delighted, and then settle to wait for your reward. It’s not quite as good as one of the shiny things, but a meal made up of steak, pork chops, and chicken is very welcomed as well. Jordan is a very good cook. He always knows what your favorite foods are, and he doesn’t mind that you snatch a few pieces from his plate as well. It seems like the meal is more for you than for him anyway.

 

When night finally falls, you find yourself wandering over to the bucket of not-eggs – all forty now located safely within. Out of some instinct that you don’t quite understand, you drag the bucket back to your bed and lay all of the not-eggs out in a pile. You stare at it for a moment, wondering why you’re doing it; however, that moment is fleeting, as you carefully curl yourself around the not-eggs. Your tail circles them and you shuffle your wings until one comes up to gently rest over the pile.

 

Something about it feels right.


	6. Essential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did she become essential?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None

When did she become _essential_?

 

It’s something he finds himself wondering, time and time again, as he watches her float back and forth in the Void with a bored expression. It’s what he wonders when he realizes that she’s only bored because she’s never been quite talented at sitting still for too long, which is why he’s never asked her to stay for extended periods of time before making up some task – as menial as they may be – to give her something to entertain herself with. It’s what he wonders when he finds himself thinking that the way she bites her lip is slightly cute, or the fear that settles over him when he’s almost caught just _watching her_.

 

At some point, she became necessary. A part of him – of his life – that he can’t live without, no matter how troublesome that part can be.

 

Somewhere, between her creation and now, she became so important that imaging a world without her is impossible. Unfathomable. Incomprehensible. There’s no world without her; there’s nothing. She’s become so important that she’s become his anchor to bits and pieces of sanity he shouldn’t have after so long of suffering through the same dreary atmosphere day after day.

 

He wonders why and when and how a creature he made to be a friend has become so much more than that.

 

Is it because she returns and is always loyal, perhaps to a fault?

 

Because she curls close to him, radiating a strange warmth she has no place giving off, and stays close even knowing that he’s as cold as death, itself?

 

Because she kicks up a fuss when she’s forced to be remade, or because she bit him in spite after the first time?

 

She’d been furious, then. The only one of his creations to _ever_ stand up against him at that time (now many have, but she always gets away with it and always forgives him). When he’d remade her on a whim – at the time, to see if he could and because he didn’t want to be alone – she’d spun around and bit him. Latched sharpened teeth down on his hand, and then darted off as if she knew she’d done wrong. Or, perhaps, she’d run off to celebrate her victory and get space between he and herself. He’s never asked her, but he can remember that. He can remember being shocked that she’d be so brazen, so _uncaring_ about who he was, that she’d _bite him_. It hadn’t hurt for more than a moment, but the surprise had lasted a long while.

 

He realizes, thinking back, that most of his best memories are with her there. His successes, his failures. She’s seen them all; she’s stuck through them all, and always returned to him with the same promise to stay close. It’s always been an unspoken gesture between them, and he understands, now, that she’s never had to say “I’ll stay with you.” He’s always known she would.


	7. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom,” her son hollers.
> 
> “Mommy, no,” her daughter cries.
> 
> It’s horrible, how quickly it is to appease him. One little rhyme and everything is gone. All of the power her children have, bound tight and inaccessible to them; all of her own, permanently missing. She almost misses the strange buzz of feeling in her head.
> 
> But her children are worth more than power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> I'm going to throw violence in there, and possible implications of child abuse, but I'm not 100% sure they'd be applicable. Better safe than sorry, though.

Her stomach knots as she runs through the house, tossing various pieces of decor and furniture aside with just a thought as she makes her way down the halls.

 

Her children are missing.

 

Taken away, right from under her own watch, and she has no idea where they are.

 

With the demons on the run, she knows better than to risk the fact that the twins are ‘powerful’. They’re nothing he can’t manage, not when he’s possessing their father. (Their father, who her son already hates so very much and her daughter pities.) They’re in so much danger -- not that they’re much safer with her -- but out alone, they’re as good as dead.

 

And she has no idea who has her babies.

 

Her precious little children, lost in the big, bad world. Alone, without their mother to protect them. To ward off the bad demons that would happily shed their magical blood, if only to torture her. They’ve always been under the watch of demons, just like she and her brother had -- only, these demons don’t fear her children, and they no longer fear herself. Her family’s potent legacy has been demolished by Evil, and it’s only a matter of time now before it’s been wiped out completely.

 

In desperation, she starts summoning demons.

 

It’s been almost an hour, and she still can’t find them. The kitchen and living room are both an absolute mess because of all of the damage her powers have done. Cabinet doors have been ripped from their hinges; the sofa in the living room has been knocked onto its back; pots and pans and various pieces of dish-ware are strewn between the two rooms and the hall, all because they’d been tossed violently.

 

Very few demons regard her with more than a knowing smirk or a taunt. In her fury, she doesn’t give them the time to explain. She doesn’t want to deal with demons that won’t discuss with her.

 

Those demons are vanquished before they can so much as splay out a threat.

 

The demons who treat her civil, at the very least (the fact that they don’t squirm in her presence anymore has, at some point, become a disappointment that she knows she shouldn’t entertain), are the ones that live long enough to tell her horrible tales about her little ones. Promises that their fates are just as she feared. They’re all too happy to tell her exactly where to find the children. At that fact, some part of her screams that the whole thing is meant to be an ambush, but the lives of her babies are far more important than the concern of her own.

 

To those demons, she offers a false apology before vanquishing them and leaving to retrieve the children.

 

It would be a lie to say she’s at all surprised to see demons waiting for her. An entire army of them, awaiting her arrival with growls and means to attack. None do. Perhaps that should be more surprising -- but knowing that he would probably rather torture her than kill her causes the sight to be less shocking. She moves past them easily and quickly, shoving a few that remain in her path in order to get past them.

 

“I knew you’d come. You’re too predictable,” he says, voice filled with derision. “I wouldn’t hurt them, Lara.”

 

She scoffs, looking up at him. He sits atop a throne, clearly once belonging to a castle, with the children chained by their wrists, attached to either arm. “Don’t play me for a fool. I know you would,” she snaps.

 

“No, no. I wouldn’t. I won’t.” He smirks. “You will, though.”

 

“I would never,” she corrects.

 

“You will if you want them back,” he informs. “I’m willing to bargain with you. I’m sure you know what I want.”

 

She does. Of course, she does.

 

She’s known since all of the magical tools in her house were stolen.

 

She’s known since the children were born.

 

She’s known all her life, exactly what Evil would want from her.

 

“And if I refuse?” She asks, thinking to her brother. She doesn’t even know whether or not he’s alive (she has to assume he is, since she hasn’t felt a change), but she can’t leave him powerless. And her children? What of their future?

 

He leans forward, elbows coming to rest on his knees as he gives her a dangerous look. “I don’t think you want to find out,” he warns.

 

She doesn’t. Even though appeasing him means possibly destroying everything, for the sake of her children, the world can burn.

 

“Promise me they’ll be safe, and I will,” she assures, “no demons after them. Leave my children alone, and I’ll do what you want me to.”

 

He huffs, but nods. “Fine.”

 

“Mom,” her son hollers.

 

“Mommy, no,” her daughter cries.

 

It’s horrible, how quickly it is to appease him. One little rhyme and everything is gone. All of the power her children have, bound tight and inaccessible to them; all of her own, permanently missing. She almost misses the strange buzz of feeling in her head.

 

But her children are worth more than power.

 

“There,” she says once it’s been done. “You win. No one to stand in your way.”

 

Her happiness when her children are freed and in her arms is short-lived. It takes only a snap of his fingers to get them pulled apart. Each led to the same, dark room. Together in a prison.

 

“Long live the King,” one of the demons laugh from outside of the room.

 

“With his Kingdom and his Queen,” another chimes in.

 

“May his Tyranny be remembered,” Lara mumbles as she tightens her arms around her children.


	8. Five Nights at the Arc -- Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Jay greets as he walks over, stopping in front of the teen. “Are Sol or Luna around today?”
> 
> The teen shakes his head. “They’re not working today. Sol works tomorrow morning, and Luna works on the weekend. Or, if you want, I can get their phone numbers for you.”
> 
> “Their phone numbers would be great,” Jay answers.
> 
> Part two of the thing based loosely on FNaF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None?

Jay keeps true to his promise. Later that morning, he heads over to his adopted-niece’s home, fully anticipating the little girl’s predictable desire to head over to The Arc. When he gets to the house, his ‘aunt’ opens the door and Eris runs out, jumping into his arms, clearly having expected him and waited for him to arrive eagerly.

 

Eris is a happy little girl who’s the perfect mix of her parents. She has the temper of both of them; her father’s red hair; her mother’s beautiful brown eyes. The little girl is always happy to see him, which is definitely something she gets from her mother. Although her father isn’t exactly completely against Jay being in the girl’s life, Jay knows that Dante is somewhat cautious of him.

 

Mostly because his family isn’t well-known for housing the best people.

 

Braelynn, however, is very welcoming of him. As per usual, Jay doesn’t get further than the entryway before Braelynn offers him a one-armed hug. Jay carefully returns the gesture, mindful that Eris is shifted onto his other hip and Braelynn, herself, has a large bag in her other arm. One peek into the bag lets Jay know that is a vegetable tray in it.

 

“Don’t give me that look. Dante and I agreed to bring snacks to the meeting,” Braelynn says before he can even begin to ask.

 

She turns her attention to her daughter and tussles Eris’ bangs. “We’ll be back this evening. Be good for Uncle Jay, Eris.”

 

“I’m _always_ good, Mommy,” Eris insists. Jay chuckles at the little girl’s feigned offense.

 

“Of course you are, princess,” Braelynn laughs, “but Uncle Jay needs to stop letting you get away with so much.”

 

Jay, like Eris, feigns offense. “How can I say no to that face, Rae?”

 

Braelynn rolls her eyes affectionately at him. “I’ll see you later, Jay. Thank you again for coming on such short notice.”

 

“No problem. See you,” he offers.

 

Braelynn kisses Eris on the top of the head and then gently brushes past the two. Jay waits until she leaves before looking at the little girl.

 

“Can we—”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Really, Uncle Jay?!”

 

“Yeah. I’ve gotta talk to someone anyway. Get your coat.”

 

“Yay!”

 

Jay sets Eris down, and when she grabs her jacket, he helps her slip into it. He follows her out to his car before helping her in. “Remember to buckle, Eris,” he says as he rounds the car to get in the driver’s seat. When he hears her seatbelt click into place, he puts his own on and pulls out onto the road to take the ten minute drive to The Arc.

 

The building isn’t as packed as it probably could be. At noon, he supposes there isn’t as much of a struggle to find places to buy lunch – and most people probably don’t want to pay overpriced for meals that they could pick up for a lot less at some little diner or even at a grocery store. The only people who are really at the building are a few people who are there more than likely for parties, as Jay realizes when he walks Eris inside by the hand, and the staff.

 

As soon as he’s sure it’s safe to let Eris go, he releases her hand. She immediately runs over to where Polaris at a table that’s crowded with children who are probably six to twelve. At five, Eris is the youngest one there. Polaris turns to her and offers a familiar smile, which Eris returns eagerly. Jay considers going over as well, remembering what Polaris had said to him the night before and that she’d been the one he had the least interaction with, but he doesn’t want to pressure the ‘dragon’ to be in a bad mood in front of kids. He instead wanders over to the nearest staff member.

 

The guy is a teenager – probably a high school kid who got an internship or a part-time job working there to pay for various things. He’s wearing the same blue polo and jeans that all of the other staff members wear. He has green eyes and brown hair, and looks like he wants to be anywhere but at his job.

 

“Hey,” Jay greets as he walks over, stopping in front of the teen. “Are Sol or Luna around today?”

 

The teen shakes his head. “They’re not working today. Sol works tomorrow morning, and Luna works on the weekend. Or, if you want, I can get their phone numbers for you.”

 

“Their phone numbers would be great,” Jay answers. He gets a nod as a response and, while the teen leaves to get the numbers, Jay turns to watch over Eris.

 

Eris is taking her turn at one of the arcade games. One thing Jay has to admit about The Arc is that the place is pretty good at avoiding trouble. Even when the younger kids go to peek in one the older kids, there’s no one who really picks a fight. The older kids tend to either ignore the younger ones and let Jace handle them, or they welcome the little ones to stay and hang out. Jay is happy that no one feels the need to get annoyed over a silly game, especially since it means that he can trust Eris is perfectly safe.

 

Someone taps on his shoulder and Jay turns, expecting to see the teen returned with Sol and Luna’s phone numbers. He opens his mouth preemptively to thank the kid for the paper, but his voice fails him when he notices that it’s not the teen – it’s Lara.

 

“Hey there, angel,” he greets when his voice and sense return to him.

 

“H-Hello,” she replies.

 

Jay stuffs his hands in his pockets, shifting on his feet to seem more comfortable. “No kiddos to watch over this morning?”

 

Lara shakes her head. “H-H-Helping Pol… Pol-aris.”

 

He nods. “Cool.” When she gives him a curious glance, he gestures over at the group of kids that are currently hanging out with said ‘dragon.’ “My niece is the redhead with pigtails playing that purple arcade box. She’s probably winning. Because she’s awesome.”

 

Lara offers a smile. “Y-Yay.”

 

Jay chuckles at her response to his off-handed comment. “So, what can I do for you?”

 

“H-Hello.”

 

“Oh. You just came to say ‘hi.’ That’s fine.”

 

“S-S-Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Lara keeps silent for a moment, as if she doesn’t know what to say to him. Jay quickly decides to break the silence, “You know, I meant what I said last night. If it hurts you to talk, you don’t have to. I’ll figure things out.”

 

“I-I wa-want to,” she insists.

 

Before he can question her as to why she wants so badly to talk to him, the teen returns and Lara seems to take that as her cue to return to wherever near Polaris she had been hiding. Jay frowns, but takes the paper from the teen, skimming over the two phone numbers – which clearly don’t have right amount of digits.

 

“This can’t be right,” Jay growls, looking over at the teen. “Are you pulling my leg? There’s not enough numbers here.”

 

The teen holds up his hands, suddenly very defensive. “Look, man, they’re the numbers that were written down. Don’t blame me if they’re jerks and gave the company bull numbers.”

 

“What company would accept them if they’re clearly fake numbers?” He demands.

 

“I don’t know. I’m just doing my job. My job isn’t to ask questions,” the teen huffs.

 

Jay glares at him before taking a seat at one of the tables. He orders himself and Eris some pizza, and when it arrives, he calls Eris over to eat. The food isn’t anything spectacular – and Jay somewhat regrets spending almost twenty-five dollars on a medium-sized pizza – but it’s bearable enough to eat. Even if it is greasier than grilled hamburgers.

 

Polaris comes over to fetch Eris when the little girl finishes eating. Jay follows his niece with his eyes, noticing that Jace has exited his designated room and came out into the main room. The door to that room closes behind him, signifying that all of the occupants have left it as well, possibly in favor of food. Like Lara, Jace keeps close to where Polaris and the little ones are, offering an excited smile when the group of kids let out a cheer at his appearance in their group.

 

The rest of the stay at The Arc is uneventful, but Eris delights in sharing stories about what she and the other kids had talked about and about the games she played. Jay tries to moderate the appropriate responses to her stories, but his mind lingers on the ‘phone numbers’ that Luna and Sol had given to the company.

 

“Who gives fake numbers?” He wonders aloud.

 

“Bad people,” Eris answers.

 

Jay glances at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t think these are bad people, kid.”

 

“Mommy said never to trust anybody who lies, because liars are bad people,” she reasons, “so if they lied, then they’re bad people.”

 

He considers her logic, but comes to the conclusion that it’s a child’s logic and a protective parent giving her that logic. “Maybe,” he concedes, although he doubts she’s right.

 

Jay brings Eris inside when they reach the house and glances at the clock. Braelynn and Dante will be home in another hour-or-so. When he glances back down at Eris, he notices that the ribbon that had been tied around her pigtails has gone missing. He checks the car, but doesn’t find it, and walks back inside so as not to leave Eris alone for long.

 

He brushes the loss aside, deciding that he’ll just search The Arc when he goes in at night.

 

By the time Braelynn and Dante return, Eris is asleep on the sofa. Braelynn offers Jay a monetary payments, but he turns it down. He never likes to take money for helping with Eris. He loves his niece enough to make just being able to see her worth the time, and Braelynn has been like a mom to him for almost eight years.

 

“Thank you again, Jay,” Braelynn offers.

 

Jay nods. “It’s no problem, Rae.”

 

Dante offers one of his rare, small smiles of gratitude, before gently nudging his wife further into the home. “Rae, he has to go. He may need more rest before he goes to work.”

 

“I know, I know,” Braelynn sighs. She hugs Jay and then moves past him. “Have a good night, Jay.”

 

“You, too,” Jay returns.

 

Dante follows her into the house and turns to Jay. “Thank you.”

 

Jay nods again, and leaves without another word. He drives back to his house, stopping in the driveway, and dials the ‘phone numbers’ one after the other. As he expects, the numbers don’t even ring up. They don’t exist. He sighs and decides that he’ll just stop by The Arc again tomorrow to see Sol.

 

Until then, he’s going to get a few more hours of sleep.

 

And then he’s going back for his second night at The Arc.


	9. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had asked Lara years ago whether or not she would’ve expected to be okay with Jace practically tackling her out of the sky in delight, she probably would have laughed, scowled, and said “no.” Because, even after almost a century of dealing with it, she still hasn’t gotten used to his surprise ‘hugs’ while in the middle of flight. As sweet and kind as her ‘little brother’ is now to offer her attention – albeit occasionally unexpected and poorly timed as it is – there was a time when Jace’s hug-tackles had been a mess of claws and teeth, scraping and cutting and hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Minor violence

If anyone had asked Lara years ago whether or not she would’ve expected to be okay with Jace practically tackling her out of the sky in delight, she probably would have laughed, scowled, and said “no.” Because, even after almost a century of dealing with it, she still hasn’t gotten used to his surprise ‘hugs’ while in the middle of flight. As sweet and kind as her ‘little brother’ is now to offer her attention – albeit occasionally unexpected and poorly timed as it is – there was a time when Jace’s hug-tackles had been a mess of claws and teeth, scraping and cutting and hurting.

 

Lara had been young when she’d met Jace for the first time. Dianite had just created the other Guardian, and he’d apparently been sent to ‘meet’ her. He’d spotted her when she wasn’t looking. Before she’d been able to even react, he’d lunged forward and landed on her back, ripping at her feathers as her wings struggled to force him away.

 

“Ow. _Ow!_ ”

 

She managed to shove him away, whirling to face him, pinning her wings against her back.

 

Lara had been surprised to see him. This strange, odd little boy with bright-yellow eyes, red hair, sharpened teeth, claws and horns, wings and a tail. His skin was tanner than hers, giving away his position as a creature belonging to the Nether. His other physical attributes, likewise, gave away his connection to Dianite. There was a tiny, orange-red light burning in his chest as well, which struck her as odd. Only the gods had lights, although she supposes in hindsight that she can understand why he had that light; she had one herself, after all, although hers was a soft gold. All Guardians had a light similar to their respective gods’, to show off their lineage.

 

“Fight me,” he demanded.

 

Lara blinked. “No.”

 

Jace had growled at her then, showing off his sharp teeth in example of a threat. “Weakling.”

 

“Weak?” She echoed. “I’m not weak. I just don’t see the point in hurting others.”

 

He scowled and lunged forward again. Prepared this time, Lara side-stepped the motion. When he tried again, she kicked off of the ground and watched as he went soaring underneath her.

 

In hindsight, Lara understands that Jace has never been able to keep up with her. Out of all of the Guardians, Lara is the fastest. The Mianitees have joked that her high energy-levels have a mimic of the human metabolism. Her ‘metabolism’ is the fastest of those like her. Jace is the most resilient of them; Jay has the most tricks and the most fight-training; and Polaris is the most threatening, while being the least likely to deal with mobs.

 

On the other hand, Lara knows very well that she’s the least prepared for a real fight, and her attitude and pride tend to blind her. Jay, like Lara, tends to be prideful and let his anger get the best of him; Polaris can’t handle being dunked into the ocean without handling a large amount of pain; and Jace is loyal to Lara to a fault, attempting to help her in any way he can.

 

However, at the time of meeting him, Lara and Jace hadn’t had that connection. Jace had been dangerous and angry, and Lara had been trying to play on avoiding him.

 

She had landed only to find that Jace had landed wrong, scraping up his knees and, upon rolling over to get off of them, had injured one of his wings. Lara walked over to him, carefully reaching towards the cut on his knees, which he immediately pulled away from her with a threatening hiss.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

“I just want to help.”

 

“I don’t need _your_ help!”

 

Lara frowned. “I can heal that injury – and your wing,” she informed. “Let me.”

 

Jace scowled, but slowly let his leg lower again so she could press her hand against it. As a golden glow curled around her hand, breathing warmth and healing through the injury. With the leg healed, Jace seemed less reluctant to allow her near his wing. He turned his back to her.

 

“This doesn’t mean I’m weak,” he growled at Lara as she moved her hand to brush over his injured wing.

 

“Accepting help never means you’re weak,” she’d replied, “It means you’re strong enough to know that you can’t handle everything alone.”

 

Jace’s tail had come up, wrapping around her wrist when the healing was done. Lara paused, looking down at the appendage, but kept still. Obviously, this was a trusting behavior.

 

Even after just meeting him, Lara got used to Jace. She got used to him coming to the Overworld to play. Wrestling with him; chasing him; making sure he didn’t light the forests on fire more than on the rare occasion. As they grew, she got used to how he would sidle up to her and wrap his tail around her wrists as they sat, or his wing would lock with hers in an affectionate manner. Jace had slowly become so important to her.

 

Lara is always a bit hesitant when she watches Jay and Jace interact. Despite their occasional butt-heads, the two Guardians get along well enough. Over time, they grow closer, becoming like brothers; however, the space where Jace’s wings used to tangle with Lara’s has become the place where Jay’s wings curl around hers.

 

But, as Jace hug-tackles her in the middle of a flight, Lara knows that some things will never completely change.

 

Unfortunately.


	10. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them reaches forward, moving a piece.
> 
> “Checkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None

“Check.”

 

He stares down at the board, keeping a contemplative gaze on the different pieces. Some winged, some horned, some shaped like dragons. The pieces are all extremely different, and not all of the pieces on your side match the ones on his, but they are still the _same_. Different versions – older, younger, newer – of the same.

 

After a moment, he moves one of the winged pieces, removing one of hers from the board to deny the Check. She frowns and move forward another of her own pieces to block one of his from getting too close.

 

“How long have we played this?” She asks.

 

“The time has become uncountable,” he replies. Over the years, she think his voice has become more masculine, though it still has an echo of femininity to it; her voice, she realizes, has similarly grown more feminine over the centuries. “We have played for so long.”

 

“Too long,” she guesses.

 

He shakes his head. “No. Not long enough.”

 

She waits a moment before gesturing to the board. “It’s your turn.”

 

He nods at moves one of the pieces. “You are impatient today.”

 

She glances up from the board after moving a dragon. Her eyes meet her double’s eyes. They’re two parts of one whole. He’s her patience and rationality; she’s his passion and rashness. It’s probably why they like balance so much. They perfectly polarize one another, and maintaining balance is one of the few things they can agree on.

 

After he moves another piece, she steals one of his and sets it aside to be used in the next round, placing one of hers where it had been. “I just don’t feel like waiting,” she admits. “Centuries of playing this same foolish game has made me tired.”

 

“I see that,” he informs, taking one of her pieces in three more moves.

 

As much as she hates it, he always has the upper-hand. His rationality makes him see through her moves and keep more ahead, even when she tries to be unpredictable. Somehow, he knows how to guess what she’s going to do next in their game. It always leaves her staring at the pieces, or delighting in the few victories she gains from him.

 

“Check.”

 

“I think you’re cheating. My pieces like you better.”

 

“Nothing likes me better. You are simply too reckless with them.”

 

“They keep changing sides every time we play.”

 

“That is no fault of mine. At least you have constants.”

 

“As do you.”

 

He hums at her contemplatively. Sometimes, their pieces change color. She knows why they do, but never why they continue to change. She supposes that they’re indecisive. Only a few ever remain solidly one color, but sometimes, they have so many pieces that those ones are never used.

 

“One of my constants has been changing,” he tells her. “One I recently gave you, as well.”

 

She huffs. “Very few of mine never do.”

 

He chuckles. “That is because you are reckless.”

 

“I’m your ‘dark side’. Do you expect me to never be careless?” She challenges, swiping one of his pieces.

 

He shakes his head. “No. I expect you to be you. Unfortunately, I am rather fond of you the way you are.”

 

“As am I, you,” she admits.

 

He offers one of his brief smiles before moving one of his pieces. As he moves it, the piece changes from white to black, and he sighs. His double reaches over and swaps it out for another piece, setting it aside. With the new piece placed, she moves in and sweeps it aside.

 

“They believe we’re one,” she points out.

 

“Let them. We are,” he confirms.

 

“Of course,” she agrees.

 

He steals three more of her pieces and she frowns. “I believe you are going to lose,” he teases.

 

“Perhaps,” she concedes.

 

“But you will continue.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He nods and the game of chess continues on, until they are both down to a handful of pieces and have both managed to put one another into Check multiple times. The pieces are so few that even the slightest move means that there is a high chance of almost winning the game, but most of them are so spread out that catching any one piece is difficult.

 

One of them reaches forward, moving a piece.

 

“Checkmate.”


	11. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s upset is all,” Lara informs as they walk. “He’s… well, he’s a bit jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning:  
> Mentions of a character feeling inferior to another.  
> Swearing.

Jay frowns as he watches Jace sulk up on one of the cliffs. It’s strange to see the otherwise excited and energetic Guardian looking like he wants nothing to do with the world. Even Lara, who’d gone up to try and coax him into joining them, is ignored. Brushed aside. Wanted nothing to do with. He realizes, however, that Lara doesn’t seem quite as taken aback as he, himself, is by the odd behavior; instead, Lara seems to acknowledge and respect it, wrapping her fluffy, feathery, warm wings around Jace before flying down to the ground.

 

“What’s the matter with him?” Jay asks. “He still got a stick up his ass?”

 

“Don’t be rude,” Lara scolds.

 

Jay holds up his hands in defense. “I’m not. It’s called making an observation. He’s _sulking_.”

 

Lara rolls her eyes at him and starts away from the cliff. Jay follows. After all, they’re supposed to be spending the day together – with or without Jace tagging along. He knows that Lara would rather have Jace around because it’s been a while since all three of them have really spent a day just relaxing. She’d offered to take Polaris as well, but Polaris had refused to leave Jordan alone now that she was getting too big to stay in Jordan’s house.

 

“He’s upset is all,” Lara informs as they walk. “He’s… well, he’s a bit jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” Jay repeats.

 

She nods. “Of you.”

 

“Why me?” He asks.

 

“He thinks I care about you more than I do about him. Jace believes you’ve taken his spot.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“No, of course not. It’s absolutely ridiculous of him to think such things. I love Jace more than anything, and I always will. No matter what occurs, Jace will also be the first person I’ve come to love on my own. You don’t forget your first love.”

 

“So you had a crush on him?”

 

Lara shakes her head and looks over at him. “Love isn’t just about a petty little puppy-love crush, Jay. I’ve loved Jace like a best friend, and like family. Even if you take up another form of my love, Jace will always be the one I loved in some way first. Nothing you do will ever _replace him_.”

 

Jay nods, and Lara continues, glancing ahead of them again, “He’s foolish to think you would ever take his place. What I feel for you and what I feel for him are completely different – but neither feeling is replaceable or replicable, or any less important to me.”

 

“He means a lot to you,” Jay notes aloud.

 

“He was my first friend. He means as much to me as Cronus means to you,” she confirms.


	12. Cold to Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one thing Jace has learned to fear, it’s the cold.
> 
> It’s not just that he doesn’t like the cold. It’s that he hates the cold, and quite frankly, it returns his hatred with a passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Mentions of nightmares of drowning/freezing.  
> A character feeling inferior to another.

If there’s one thing Jace has learned to fear, it’s the cold.

 

It’s not just that he doesn’t like the cold. It’s that he _hates_ the cold, and quite frankly, it returns his hatred with a passion.

 

Jace is a creature from the Nether. Jace is Netherian and lives in delight of _fire_ and _warmth_ , which is something that the cold completely lacks. He loves the cold and can survive in it peacefully for about as long as Polaris can the ocean or Jay can the Aether or Lara can the Void. Which is to say, he can manage for all of point-five seconds before attempting to claw his way free of whatever is keeping him trapped in the cold.

 

Ever since experiencing the snow and ice for the first time, Jace has had an ‘irrational’ fear of it. He thinks the fear is perfectly rational, but some of the others call it irrational and proceed to try and pelt him with snowballs that they find whenever it snows. Because of that, Jace has taken to hiding away in Dianite’s temple during the cold winters, only appearing when Dianite forces him to leave because Tom needs help with some stupid prank that, at the time, Jace couldn’t possibly care less about.

 

He doesn’t mention to anyone about the nightmares he has of being in the water (another thing he dislikes, but is more bearable) and trying to surface only to find a sheet of ice frozen over it so thick that even his claws at their sharpest do nothing against. He doesn’t mention vividly feeling like his lungs are burning, despite his temperature dropping in his dream to the point where he can’t even muster the strength to _try_ to get free anymore.

 

Jace certainly doesn’t mention how he must act in his sleep for _Dianite_ to wake him with a brief look of concern on the god’s face, or how he hacks on water that isn’t in his lungs, or how he spends hours in a lava pool because the heat reminds him that he’s not freezing to death.

 

Jace can’t even deal with snow hitting his back without being thrown into a fit of shivers, his wings and tail seizing up and his breath coming out in visible, harsh gasps. He knows that the Mianitees never really _mean it_ when they try to involve him in their snow-wars despite knowing about his issues with the cold, but it doesn’t stop him from lashing out against them when he’s been forced to retreat to the Nether. Or to Lara’s little cabin, which is the only other safe place for him to hide from everyone else.

 

He knows Lara dislikes the cold and that, like him, she can’t handle it very well. But it will take Lara longer to freeze to death than it will Jace. Despite that, she keeps her cabin a cozy amount of warm, and always makes it a bit warmer when Jace comes barreling inside uninvited. He knows Lara likes the heat, but not as much as he does. He curls up close to her fireplace, nearly inside of it, and she sits nearby like a good, protective sister.

 

Lara never bothers to ask. Jace never bothers to tell.

 

But somehow, they understand one another.

 

On the evermore-frequent occasions where Jay is with Lara in the cabin, Jay gets slightly huffy to lose Lara at his side in favor of her sitting next to Jace. Jace understands why he does. Jay loves Lara so much, and any unplanned interruption from the time they spend together is unwanted – but Jace is too thankful for having Lara around to be bothered with Jay.

 

Until Lara gestures Jay over as well, and Jay reluctantly gets off of the bed to sit a bit further back from the fire.

 

“No, silly, come here. Right here,” Lara scolds half-heartedly.

 

Jay hesitantly obliges, and Lara wraps one of her wings around him. Jace can hear Jay’s wings shuffle for a moment before he manages to free himself of her wing, instead interlocking one of his with one of hers.

 

“I don’t like the heat or the light, Lara,” Jay admits.

 

“Well, cope because Jace needs to be comforted, and you obviously want my company,” she replies, “I can’t manage the both of you. I’m only one Guardian, not two. Sillies. You can’t both have separate versions of myself.”

 

Jace can feel Lara’s hand running gently over his wings, and he reaches out, curling his tail around her wrist in the way he’s done since they were children. The only affectionate show he’s felt allowed to do since Jay and Lara became a couple. He doesn’t want to steal Lara’s wings from Jay, when he knows how sensitive and precious that display is to others who see it.

 

He misses it, though.

 

“So, you’ll both have to learn to get along properly,” Lara continues, “to share me. Because you’re both incredibly important to me, and I love both of you. Perhaps not in the same manner, but I do love you both and I would give nothing less than the world to either of you.”

 

Jace, embarrassingly, can almost hear himself purring as he hears her talk. As he starts to doze at the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand on his wings. The thrum of her pulse – steady and familiar and soothing – against his tail.

 

Lara laughs softly, signifying that she can hear him as well, and Jay chuckles.

 

“Jace, I will always love you. You will forever be that obnoxious little brat who pounces on me every chance he finds because he’s happy to see me, or who gets me into trouble because he’s gotten himself lost in the Overworld, even after almost a century of wandering it,” she promises, “and Jay, I will always love you. I may not be _in love with you_ when you get on my nerves, but I will always love you. You are one choice I will never come to regret.”

 

“Love you, too,” Jay murmurs.

 

Jace nods. “Yeah.”


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s see if we can’t make destiny repeat itself, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Mentions of violence  
> Implied character death

_“Let’s see if we can’t make destiny repeat itself, shall we?”_

Those words are the very epitome of her nightmares. They always end as such. Always the same nightmare, with the same voice – the same _person_ – just out of her sight. No, not hers. Someone else’s; it doesn’t feel like her sight. But, in the dream, it’s all she can see through.

 

She can feel something wrap around her arms and legs, holding her limbs fast. No matter how hard she struggles, the bounds stay. They’re stronger than her – horribly so – and it _terrifies her_. Something heavy settles in her core that she knows is absolute horror. Hers? Theirs? She doesn’t know, but it feels real enough that she can actually _feel it_.

 

After a few moments of being held, it’s then that the voice speaks up, in its odd, threatening tone: “Let’s see if we can’t make destiny repeat itself, shall we?” She doesn’t know what destiny it seeks to repeat, or why, or how. Only that it does. She doesn’t believe it will end well for the person being held tight. She doesn’t need to see or feel to assume the worst.

 

But she never sees, or feels, or _knows_.

 

She wakes up in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs in pure fear, as, in the dream, something rams against her lower spine. It doesn’t feel solid, but the sensation lasts long enough that she scrambles out of the bed, every time, without fail. She trembles as she tries desperately to find a new injury on her back.

 

There is never one.


	14. Moment of Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara hums and turns, walking towards the water. “Jordan, do me a favor, will you?”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “Don’t think of Dianite as a monster like Sonja and Tucker do. He loves his sister just as much as Mianite loves her. If he ever shows you kindness, be humble. Bow and thank him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None
> 
> (Takes place back in Mianite S1 pre-Dianite's temple.)

“Lara?”

 

The Guardian turns to face him. She’s still hovering above the ground, poised in a position that, to Jordan, screams stressed. She looks prepared to chase Jace off if the other Guardian decides to show up again. Jordan feels kind of bad for her because she’s constantly worrying over where Jace is – because where the Guardian is, Team Dianite is.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asks.

 

She smiles and nods. “Of course. You can ask me anything, Jordan,” she says, “just know that I might not be able to answer everything. Some things even I don’t know.”

 

“Do you know where Ianite is?” He questions.

 

Lara is silent for a moment. Jordan is about to apologize and tell her that he doesn’t really need to know – he’s okay with being patient, even though he would really, really like to know – but she hushes him just by lowering her feet to the ground. She sighs softly before reaching over and gently cupping one of his shoulders in her hands.

 

“No. I’m sorry, but I don’t know where Ianite is. I know she’s alive because Mianite wouldn’t lead you to believe otherwise, but I couldn’t even begin to suggest where you could look for her. He won’t tell me about her,” she informs, “and, might I suggest, don’t ask Jace?

 

“While I have faint memories of times spent with Ianite and her Guardian, Jace hasn’t been left with any. The gods agreed that it was best for us to be left with as little knowledge of the two as possible because they felt it was kind. Dianite completely removed any thought Jace has of them, and Mianite severely lessened my recollection of them.”

 

“Oh,” Jordan mumbles. “Can you… tell me what you remember?”

 

Lara offers another smile. This one is odd. Sad. Jordan realizes almost immediately that he’s never seen Lara look sad before. He’s never even heard Tucker or Sonja mention the Guardian looking sad.

 

“I remember that she was very, very kind. She lived in The End and would communicate with the endermen around. They would tell her of the Overworld,” Lara offers. “They would look at anything new and report back to her. That was how I met her. The endermen took an interest in me and told her about me. She had the same curiosity they did, so she came to meet me. We talked for hours about the Overworld. I told her about everything I knew, and she told me stories of the End and its dragons. She said she loved being so free, but she missed her family. She thought I would do Mianite good. She called me his daughter.”

 

“She sounds really nice,” Jordan comments. He hopes it brings some joy or peace to the Guardian.

 

Lara hums and turns, walking towards the water. “Jordan, do me a favor, will you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t think of Dianite as a monster like Sonja and Tucker do. He loves his sister just as much as Mianite loves her. If he ever shows you kindness, be humble. Bow and thank him.”


	15. Soulmates -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You kept me waiting,” he accuses half-heartedly.
> 
> “I will never again,” she promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Mention of minor character death.  
> Soulmates (because I assume the idea of destiny vs. free will could probably cause a problem for some people)

Lara looks down at the shadow following behind her. The little dog trots at her heels, silent as per usual, as its pure-white eyes track any motion in front of her with an odd level of intensity that would make her laugh if it were a real dog. Instead, this thing is just a reflection. It’s a creation made to represent something else – another ‘half’ of her that is somewhere away from her. She doesn’t much believe in soulmates, but she supposes it’s good enough to know that she has one waiting for her someday.

 

Everyone – or most everyone – has a shadow. Like with Lara, the shadow is use to designate the existence of a soulmate. The shadow will follow you around and keep an eye on you, occasionally offering vision-like dreams to the one it represents so they know how to find you. There are people who don’t have soulmates – children whose soulmate has yet to be born, or people of all ages whose soulmates have passed away. The shadow represents something particular about the other ‘half’ of your being, and while some, like Lara’s dog, are obvious, others are confusing. The only way to really tell whose soulmates is whose is to test it by reaching out to touch a shadow. Only soulmates are able to actually touch one. Others will simply slip their fingers through the shadow’s body like it doesn’t exist.

 

Until she was three, Lara hadn’t had a shadow following her. She’d seen people with them, though. Her aunt and uncle had their own shadows, which were typically laying in a tangled, black mess on the floor, indiscernible from one another. Her nephew even had one shortly after her was born. Lara had never been particularly envious of them, but as she grew and her shadow formed, she found herself wondering what she would do if it ever vanished. For so long, she’s had one at her side that trying to imagine a world without it is difficult.

 

In her lifetime, her father had never had one. According to her aunt, Lara’s mother had been her father’s soulmate and when she’d died, his shadow had simply disappeared with her. Because of that, Lara understands why her father had always glanced at the dog like it was going to harm her. He was terrified that Lara would meet a fate similar to either him or her mother. Lara hopes she never does, but death in life is inevitable – it will happen one day, where she will either leave behind a soulmate, or they will leave her.

 

Some people actively seek out their soulmates. They got to psychics who claim to be able to see more, or to be able to tell them what their own reflection takes form of so they can better try and distinguish their ‘half’ from the masses. Others, like Lara’s other aunt, marry because they love someone despite not being the others’ soulmate. Despite that marriage ending in a divorce, Lara’s aunt had remained happy for her ex-husband when she’d found out that he had found his soulmate.

 

Lara sighs and continues down the sidewalk with the shadow close by. Her eyes trail to her feet as she walks, and only when she crashes into someone does she look up – now from the ground, where the impact had sent her mostly out of surprise.

 

In front of her, looking extremely apologetic, is a young man who may be just a bit younger than her. He fumbles on his words for a moment before offering out a hand in a silent gesture. Lara takes it, allowing him to pull her up onto her feet while she takes in his appearance. He has blue eyes, dark hair, and is standing a few inches taller than her. Perched atop his shoulder like it’s just stopped pulling at his hair or ear is a dove that could very easily fit into the palm of ones’ hand. Like the dog at Lara’s side, the dove is black with striking white eyes.

 

“Uh, sorry,” Lara offers after a moment. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

The man shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have been in such a hurry to knock a pretty lady down.” He pauses a moment before his cheeks go slightly red. “Uh… sorry about that. Foot-in-mouth, you know?”

 

Lara laughs despite a blush forming across her face. “It happens to the best of us.” She offers out her hand. “Lara Night.”

 

“Jay Reality,” he answers, shaking her hand. “It’s good to meet you, Miss Night.”

 

“Lara will do just fine,” she says.

 

Jay smiles. “Lara, then.”

 

For a moment, they just watch one another, shifting on their feet. When that passes, Jay reaches down daringly and Lara watches, waiting to see what will happen. Jay reaches out for the dog, fingers moving slowly closer, until, suddenly, they brush against the shadow. And refuse to move any closer, stopping as though the dog were corporeal, despite him attempting and only succeeding in prodding at the dog enough to make it playfully hop away with a yip.

 

Lara reaches over and attempts the same with the dove, absently wondering whether or not soulmates can be made from unrequited feelings. She doesn’t know what to think when she easily scoops the dove off of his shoulder. She smiles a bit as the bird nestles down in her cupped hands, cooing softly at her.

 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Jay tells her as he straightens up.

 

Lara nods. “How did you know?”

 

He smiles again. “I’ve known you all my life. It’s just something I felt when I saw you walking down the street. I had to be there for you.”

 

“So it wasn’t an accident you were moving so quickly and bumped into me.”

 

“Nope. I figured fate wasn’t moving fast enough, so I had to get in the way.”

 

She smiles at him, walking forward and bumping her shoulder against his as she passes him. “Come on, then. We have places to be.”

 

Jay laughs and follows immediately, falling into step at her side. Lara quietly thinks that it suddenly feels very right to be with him. It feels normal, like she’s been doing it for as long as she can remember – and she has, hasn’t she? The shadow of hers is just a reflection of him. They’ve been together for his entire life, and all but three years of hers. He’s been with her forever.

 

“You kept me waiting,” he accuses half-heartedly.

 

“I will never again,” she promises.

 

It’s a promise she fully intends to keep.


	16. The Game of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she’s only the first, and hardly the last.
> 
> (Song lyrics by philsterman10 “The Game of Life (Puppeteer’s Version)”. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Implied character deaths (non-graphic)

 

_See how the game of life is playing all of you for fools_

_Dancing a string around you, making all these silly rules_

_Forced to look down upon them like they’re acting out a show_

_Throw your die, and let’s see which head will roll_

The first is simple. You laugh about it, grinning over at the miserable sight of the one left behind. She warned him. What a shame he didn’t listen. Ah, well. You don’t need him right now. Let him wallow in his self-pity and self-blame; it is his fault after all. He led her to her death by disbelieving her claims, when she’d been right all along. Poor little thing. Just a little pick-apart doll. Nothing more; everything less. Ripping her to pieces in so wonderfully easy.

 

But she’s only the first, and hardly the last.

 

The second isn’t even his doing. The annoying witch sends him falling apart into a gust of wind, and only later does he found out that she’s dead. His toy returns to him after being remade and happily turns over the information about how the witch’s heart stopped beating after only being run through once. He’s glad. She’d been quite rude to him, and he’d done his best to be kind when trying to get rid of her. It hadn’t been his intent to kill her – not immediately, at least – but her death hardly bothers him. He’s gotten what he’d desired from her.

 

The third is fun. The moon isn’t afraid of him, which is disappointing, but he quickly gets over it. It’s amusing how the night can be ended with just a sword. He wonders what will happen when the sun burns out, and how long it will take before the others start to show themselves. There are others he knows exist, but it doesn’t matter. The moon is gone. The night is gone. Well, not gone – but he controls it. Such power it is.

 

The fourth is more… personal. She stands in his way the entire time, zipping around from realm to realm to try and distract him. She’s evaded him time and time again, and to finally catch her is laughable. All it takes to get her is to threaten a child, and that determined flame of persistence flickers out of existence, replaced with the protective instincts that have never been new to her. He’s a man of his word – though, his word is precise. He won’t hurt the child; he will put the little one in the position to be hurt, though. It’s no burden of his.

 

The fifth is just annoying. He gets in his way and stands between he and multiple others. Magic keeper? Bah. Worthless. Anyone can maintain magic. His job is nothing special, and he’s as easy to snuff out as the others. The others have honestly been lacking when they created their creatures. Pity.

 

_See how the game of life is never won, you only play_

_Only for them to blame you as they throw their life away_

_Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won’t go their way_

_It’s such a laugh – ha!_

_Life is such a game!_


	17. Half-empty or Half-full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabs a glass from the sink and fills it up halfway to the top, setting it down between them. Lara blinks and turns her attention immediately to the cup, and Jay glares at Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Swearing

Jace sighs.

 

Lara and Jay are fighting again, over something he’s dubbed incredibly stupid and not at all worth anyone’s time or effort. Really. Talking about painting a bedroom should not be as stressful to them as it seems to be, but they don’t seem to be able to agree on anything. Jay doesn’t want to paint the bedroom; Lara wants to paint it, and has been threatening for the last hour to paint it fuchsia. As funny as it would be to see the bedroom walls painted a bright pink, Jace is tired of listening to them bicker over their stupid, pointless topic.

 

He grabs a glass from the sink and fills it up halfway to the top, setting it down between them. Lara blinks and turns her attention immediately to the cup, and Jay glares at Jace.

 

“What do you want?” Jay demands. “We’re busy.”

 

“What is this?” Jace asks.

 

“It’s a glass,” Lara answers, tone confused and cautious.

 

Jace shakes his head. “No duh,” he replies, “what’s special about it?”

 

“It’s half-empty,” Lara states, at the same time as Jay states, “It’s half-full.”

 

Jace nods and points at the glass. “There you go. Solved your problems. You’re welcome.”

 

Both Lara and Jay give him a confused look. “How has that solved anything? You gave us a glass of water. Do you expect us to share it?” Jay asks.

 

“He can have it,” Lara says.

 

“No, you can,” Jay protests.

 

“I’m not thirsty.”

 

“Well, I’m not, either. Besides, Jace is your brother. He probably wants you to have it.”

 

“He’s your friend, too. Stop acting like you don’t appreciate him.”

 

“I didn’t say that! Stop accusing me.”

 

“You implied it.”

 

“I did n—”

 

“Guys,” Jace groans, “shut up for two seconds and let me explain. Then you can go back to whining over who’s going to drink the damn water.”

 

Lara nods. Jay leans back in the chair, putting his arms behind his head in an attempt to convey more relaxation that Jace really knows he’s feeling. Lara doesn’t seem to buy into his attempts, either, because she scowls at Jay.

 

“The glass is half-full,” Jace starts.

 

“Ha! Told you,” Jay remarks.

 

“You didn’t let me finish! It’s half-empty, too,” Jace corrects.

 

“Told you,” Lara teases.

 

Jace rolls his eyes. “It was a test, you two. Neither one of you thought to say that it was just a glass with water up to the halfway mark, which would’ve been neutral. Instead, Lara proved she’s a pessimist by looking at the glass like it lacked something. Jay, you proved you’re an optimist because the glass was still half-full to you. Neither of you are wrong, but you both had a really subjective look on what was in the glass.”

 

Jay raises a brow. “So?”

 

Jace sighs. “ _So_ the reason you two keep fighting is because you see things differently. Jay doesn’t want to paint the room because he doesn’t see the point in it; Lara wants to paint it because the room would have some sentimentality if you two did. Until you two agree on a compromise, the glass is just going to be half-empty or half-full.”

 

After a moment, Lara relaxes a bit in her seat. “We don’t have to paint it,” she offers.

 

Jay frowns. “No, we should. _Not_ fuchsia, though.”

 

Lara laughs quietly and shakes her head. “Definitely not. Why don’t you pick the color? I’ll paint it by myself if I have to. You can just keep me company.”

 

“No, I’ll help.” Jay grimaces. “I really hate painting, though…”

 

“It’ll be fun,” Lara promises as she gets up. Jay follows her out of the room.

 

Jace sighs and picks up the glass of water, dumping the contents into the sink. “Idiots.”


	18. Terrible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a terrible thing, despite the wonders it can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Character death (non-graphic)  
> Immortal character
> 
> (Song lyrics from "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade.)

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

They’re young when they meet, and immediately, he’s smitten. Smitten with the annoying little girl who scowls at him and growls that she wants no part of him in her life, and though he denies and fights back, he never quite gets over how his eyes linger. How his hand stays wrapped around hers. How the mere thought of losing her is so horrible that he struggles with it when he first is forced to entertain the thought. The pretty, blonde-haired, blue-eyed little girl, who he’s fallen so quickly over his heels for.

 

Over the years, they only grow closer. Sure, they continue to fight, but each fight is ended with an affectionate eye-roll from her. He starts to tease her because he likes to see the reaction. He pulls pranks and causes her trouble, just to see her smile and laugh when it’s done and over, and she’s managed to come out victorious over him. Sometimes, he likes to argue because he likes to hear her be right – or because, when she remains silent, he likes to just hear her voice, even if it’s to yell at him.

 

It kills him inside when she _loses_ for the first time. When she _fails_ and breaks into pieces that he doesn’t know how to put back together. He tries, but even attempting something foolish doesn’t make her smile or unlock her door. While he knows he could easily gain entry to the room, he doesn’t want to invade her privacy or force her to get over her feelings just because he wants her to. For a week, she doesn’t smile. For a week, he feels dead.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

Eventually, as time continues to pass, her smile returns. She laughs at his foolishness and brushes off his pranks in the same way she always has. Even so, however, he knows that what’s happened has had its mark. She hesitates too long on things that she once loved to do; she dances around the desire to do anything with familiar tactics and shows more fear about using them, even if the fear is only just barely there. He forces himself to ignore it because she doesn’t let herself be overwhelmed by it.

 

He does, though. When something happens and he nearly loses her, he loses himself. He becomes furious with himself and with those around him. Immediately, he takes all of his anger out of the ones responsible and swears to himself never to let her out of his sight again, to let her be in harm’s way again.

 

But, curse her, she’s persistent. She treads the line of safety and harmed like a challenge has been declared. When he gets into trouble, she’s the one to save him in return. As grateful as he is, and as strong as he knows she is, it makes him concerned about the trouble she could continue to get herself into.

 

It takes him almost an hour to realize what she’s done to find him, and what it means.

 

Of course, her love for him is reciprocated. He’s always loved her.

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things._

He supposes it’s inevitable, really, that he would hurt her, too. That he would take such a wonderful person and rip her apart. It’s part of who he is, after all. Others like him have only ever caused trouble for the people they try to help, and they die for their efforts to do the right thing. He’s just never expected dying would be so painful, or that the physical pain is nothing compared to the pain of watching her fall to pieces in front of him again. To hear her beg and plead and scream and cry.

 

Crying doesn’t fit her. The brave, pretty, stubborn, kind girl he’s fallen in love with doesn’t belong crying – especially not after someone like him.

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

So much goes wrong. He comes back, but not in a way that she feels is right. She blames herself, and that self-blame makes her vision of him skew. In spite of it, though – through losing one another and getting one another back – they go back to a place of laughter. Despite all of the changes, they can still laugh and find something to be happy about after months of being against one another.

 

But he knows her pessimism is still there, and as the time goes on, it only gets worse. She feels as though she continues to cause trouble, to mess up things that should be simple or are so important that screwing them up is detrimental. He can see her silently berating herself. He just wishes she’d see and understand that little mishaps aren’t her fault, and he doesn’t blame her. Some of the things she gets upset with herself over are his fault, not hers.

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

He paces around the bedroom, holding the tiny box in his hands. In spite of being so small, it feels like it weighs so much. There’s so much weight to this present that it makes his stomach knot with sudden, unbidden fear of what could happen, despite knowing that it probably won’t. He knows that ‘forever’ isn’t something he tends to think in terms of, but he loves her so much more than ‘forever’ scares him. He loves her enough to fill the room that ‘forever’ has to offer, and more.

 

But he knows that she doesn’t really like the idea. It’s not that she doesn’t want to marry him – it’s that she doesn’t want him to feel obligated because of her family’s history or their current positions as expecting parents-to-be. That’s what scares him. That’s what makes him dread seeing her walk into the room when she does.

 

He hands her the box and asks her to open it. It’s a pretty thing, wrapped up in black wrapping paper with golden ribbons tying it all up. When she opens it, the small, velvety purple box inside seems to make her hesitate. His immediate instinct is to worry and take the box away, laugh it off as another harmless little joke.

 

But she smiles at him, tears in her eyes, and says “yes, of course, you idiot.”

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_

_That God shows you differently._

He looks down at the two little ones. Others joke that they look so much like him – dark hair and all – but he can see their mother in them. Sure, his daughter proves herself to be quite the mischievous little trickster and his son is as protective of his mother as their father is of her, but they both have their mother’s prowess in her trade and her compassion in them. His daughter is the sweetest little girl in the world, next only to her mother, and his son is braver than anyone.

 

He hopes their futures are bright. He hopes that they enjoy themselves in their lives. He hopes that they become even more like their wonderful mother, while still causing trouble for her like he does. He’s never seen their mother happier than she is with them, and that’s amazing to him.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

When he enters the bedroom one day to find her crying, he doesn’t understand. It’s not that he thinks she has nothing to be upset about – he’s certain her reason is valid and worth her tears – but he doesn’t know what could have possibly made her so distraught. He runs through the events of the days past in his mind and tries his hardest to think of a cause. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t think of anything to cause her tears. Her children are fine; her family is fine.

 

He worries for a moment that she’s injured, but she doesn’t look it, and he can’t fix it when he tries.

 

After a few moments, when she’s dozed off with dried tear-stains on her face, asleep close to him, he realizes why she’s upset. On the bed, a book is opened. Inside of the book is information about what makes up half of what he is, and unmistakable in the passage about them is the word “immortal.”

 

He’s glad she’s asleep so she doesn’t have to see him break down, too.

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._

He hates time. He hates loops. He hates trying to fix things – but he’s doing just that. Darting through countless time-loops to try and _stop it_ because he can’t bear to see her die. But he fails – time and time again – and he keeps watching it happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He should be able to fix it, but by the time he realizes, she’s already past the point of saving. He doesn’t know how to anticipate it happening, and each time he tries to prevent it, something else goes wrong. He doesn’t believe in fate or destiny, but something clearly wants her dead.

 

And he’s tired. He’s so extremely tired of trying and failing, but he has to keep trying. Because he loves her. He loves her more than anything in the world, and not even destiny will defy him. He’ll find a way to prevent her death. Even if it takes him forever.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

Looking at his children now, he realizes that they’re just like him. They’ll one day fall in love and outlive the people they love. That thought kills him. It kills him, even after he manages to prevent their mother’s death by a stroke of sheer luck, that they’ll outlive her, too. His forever will be spent mourning the eventual and permanent loss of the love of his life, and his children will suffer that fate, along with the fate of mourning their mother. He’s never wanted to destroy himself more.

 

How could he? He’s cursed his children. He’s wasted the love that their mother could have given to someone else. Maybe his fate was never to be the villain, or maybe it was, and because he didn’t, his new fate is to watch the one person he loves more than anything die as all mortal beings do? Maybe part of that curse was to pass it on to his children as well.

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

He scowls at the thought of fate and scoops the twins up into his arms. He won’t let them be without their mother. He won’t let their mother be taken from him, ever. Even if she resents him for taking her away from her family, at least she’ll be alive for her children. At least she’ll smile and laugh for them. At least she’ll be there.

 

Life is a terrible thing, despite the wonders it can do.


	19. Buy the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara can pinpoint the exact moment everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Swearing (possibly)  
> Minor implication of an extremely controlling father-figure
> 
> (Song lyrics from "Buy the Stars" by Marina and the Diamonds.)

_You bought a star in the sky tonight_

_Because your life is dark and it needs some light_

_You named it after me, but I’m not yours to keep_

_Because you’ll never see, that the stars are free_

Lara can pinpoint the exact moment everything changed. Now that she knows better, she can see without rose-colored glasses that her relationship with her ‘father’ has never been one that’s been positive. After all, if she thinks about her reason for existing, she can understand that she’s never quite been considered more than a favorable _possession_. In hindsight, she realizes that she knows exactly what happened to annoy Mianite. But, as she looks across the room at the very person he feels so offensive and wrong, she knows she could never return to that place that Mianite wants her to fall into.

 

She loves Jay too much to lose him for so a petty reason, and she’s learned the hard way that trying to give him up is worse than cutting her own wings from her body. Losing her ability to fly, or dying, is favorable over seeing Jay so distraught and knowing that she’s been the one to hurt him. Mianite isn’t even worth seeing that. So, if loving Jay is a sign of disloyalty, then she doesn’t mind living in sin.

_Oh we don’t own our heavens now_

_We only own our hell_

_And if you don’t know that by now_

_Then you don’t know me that well_

“Lara, come home,” Mianite says. It’s probably somewhere past the thirtieth time he’s tried to convince her to return with him – but where? The Aether isn’t her home, and the temple is wonderful, but after certain things occurred, it no longer appreciates Jay’s presence.

 

“I am home,” she replies. “Here, in this building, is my home. Mine and Jay’s.”

 

Mianite scowls at the mention of Jay and Lara barely resists the urge to scowl back at him. The only reason she manages to is because something knots in her when she considers it, easily stopping her before she can do anything. She quietly curses the trained-obedience.

 

“I’d prefer he nowhere near you,” he grumbles.

 

“I’d prefer you nowhere near her,” Jay snaps over as he lands next to Lara. His arm loops around her waist as he pulls her closer to himself.

 

Mianite glares at the two. Lara knows that he’s only upset by Jay’s show of affection, but she also knows very well that Jay is only being quite so public about his display because Mianite is present to see it. It’s not that Jay doesn’t mind showing off his love for her, but it’s rare that either of them will actively seek to make it public quite so strongly.

 

“I’d—”

 

“Enough. I’m tired. Jay, it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed,” Lara interrupts. Before either man can protest, she slips out of Jay’s arm, grabs his hand, and pulls him along towards the house. In truth, she’s hardly tired – it’s barely evening – but she doesn’t enjoy the feeling of guilt that washes over her when the two fight. Instinct screams to support her ‘father’, but affection demands supporting Jay. The feeling always leaves her a bit ill.

_All my life I’ve been so lonely_

_All in the name of being holy_

_Still, you’d like to think you know me_

_You keep buyin’ stars_

Since her childhood, she’s been loyal. She’s been a good ‘daughter’ and did what her ‘father’ told her without question. Without doubt that, one day, he would become so cross with her for simply making a choice that didn’t match up with his. She’d tried, multiple times, to give Jay up because seeing Mianite displeased is something that makes her feel uncomfortable; seeing Jay hurt, however, had made her feel even worse.

 

She’s never had anything that she considers hers before. Mianite had never tried to make her wary of Jace or of Ianite’s Guardian; he’d never warded her off from Dianite or Ianite, either. Jay is the first thing she has ever made a claim of, and the first thing that Mianite has ever actively tried to destroy and take away from her. The one thing that makes her happiest is the one thing that Mianite can’t stand.

 

And she loathes him for that. She loathes the fact that Mianite feels he has any right to judge Jay based on the actions of the god that created him, when Jay has proven time and time again that he will go above and beyond for her. Mianite accuses him of being evil and having a hidden agenda, but Lara refuses to hear it. Jay is so wonderful to her. He loves her so much, and she loves him in return. But Mianite doesn’t see it, or he doesn’t care to.

_And you could buy up all of the stars,_

_But it wouldn’t change who you are_

_You’re still living life in the dark_

_It’s just who you are_

_It’s just who you are_

She paces around the Overworld. The behavior has become a compulsion now, and she hates that it has been. Her days, for months, are spent trying to make peace between Jay and Mianite, but her conversations with the latter always end in a demand that she “return home.”

 

She is home. Jay is her home. Wherever Jay is, she’s home. It’s such a simple little concept, and she hardly sees why a god finds it so difficult. Perhaps it’s why she’s found herself lingering closer to Dianite – because Dianite will listen and understand. Dianite has only changed for the better since Jinx came along.

 

Dianite understands love; Mianite understands loyalty.

_You bought a star in the sky tonight_

_And in your man-made dark_

_The light inside you died_

Admittedly, though, Lara can remember having a good childhood – a happy one. She can remember her ‘father’ reading to her and teaching her tricks. Her ‘father’ was always visiting her, bringing with him something new and fun that she could learn about. He would take her to villages and to the ocean so she could examine the living things there. He would tell her stories – ones she knows now were skewed and biased and wrong – about the other gods. Once upon a time, she didn’t regret calling Mianite her ‘father’ proudly; now, she can’t.

 

Mianite has changed so much – or maybe, it’s just that her perception of him has. Maybe she’s finally seeing that he’s not the all-powerful figure she once thought him to be. Instead, he’s just a coward, shouting villain and wolf whenever he feels something is evil, even if it’s not. For all the stories he told her of the evil that was Void, she can see now that the two gods really aren’t so different.

 

And, gods, doesn’t that kill her to think?

_Oh we don’t own our heavens now_

_We only own our hell_

_And if you don’t know that by now_

_Then you don’t know me that well_

She tries not think about how much it hurts to have two of the most important men in her life be at war for no reason other than what either one feels is best for her. It leaves her feeling annoyed with both of them. Sick to her stomach over the thoughts of how her own greedy indecision hangs them both by strings attached to her fingers. Mianite comes running if she calls; Jay is at her side within a beat if she needs him. She hates it. She hates it so much.

 

But she doesn’t want to lose either one. Losing her ‘father’ means turning her back on her very reason for being, and despite how cold Mianite has grown towards her, she still likes to think that he once held love for her. She likes to believe that her memories of her childhood weren’t just seen through rose-colored glasses. There has to be some truth to them, right?

 

At the same time, though, Jay is the only thing that’s ever been hers. He’s one of the few things that make her genuinely happy. That makes her smile and laugh, despite all the time they’ve not seen eye-to-eye. Jay is the best thing that’s come into her life since she’d met Jace as a child. To wait almost a century of time between things that make her happy feels too long, and she’s not willing to wait for nearly another century for something like Jay to come along again. Not when Jay is already there, eager to see her happy and to give her love.

_All my life I’ve been so lonely_

_All in the name of being holy_

_Still, you’d like to think you own me_

_You keep buyin’ stars_

It’s not fair to ask her to be alone. It’s not fair and it’s not right, and she knows this. When she’s been so good to her father and so loyal, doesn’t she deserve something in return? Something like Jay, that makes her happy? That loves her?

 

Why can’t Mianite just see that Jay is good for her?

 

Why can’t Mianite just understand that she loves Jay, and that nothing will make her hurt him again?

 

Why can’t she just have both of them happily in her life without it being a competition between Mianite trying to claim ownership, and Jay trying to claim love?

_And you could buy up all of the stars,_

_But it wouldn’t change who you are_

_You’re still living life in the dark_

_It’s just who you are_

_It’s just who you are_

He won’t change.

 

She comes to that realization after Jay and Mianite spend yet another day fighting about stupid things. It’s pointless to listen to them fight because neither of them really do much. They throw insults, growl, and pretend like they’re going to attack one another until Lara drags one of them away.

 

She feels like she does when she has to clean up for the Mianitees, something that she hasn’t had to do for years. Her heart feels heavy and her limbs and mind both feel exhausted. Every step is tedious. Treading on a line that she has no idea which side is which of. Love, or loyalty? Mianite, or Jay?

 

Only one of them is asking her to choose.

 

And he won’t change.

_You know only how to own me_

_You know only how to own me_

“I only want what’s best for you, and the Void-born isn’t it,” Mianite growls.

 

“No, you want what’s best for _you_!” She glares at him. “You don’t want me happy. You want Jay gone because you see Void when you look at him, when in reality, Jay is wonderful. Jay is everything Void could only dream of being.”

 

“Has he really affected you and manipulated you this much that you refuse to see your mistake?” He asks.

 

“Mistake?” Lara echoes. “My _mistake_ is expecting my father to care about me. You don’t. All you want is your loyal little girl back. The little child you could control, who was afraid of the shadows and the dark because her daddy told her to be. The moment I chose to think for myself was the moment you decided I was no longer worth your effort. You decided to disown me as quickly as Void did Jay, just because I want something that makes me happy without caring about your approval.”

 

“My—”

 

“No! Don’t. You don’t own me. You don’t get to make these decisions for me. If Jay brings harm to me, then I’ve made my mistakes and I’ll deal with the consequences, whatever they may be – but I promise you, he won’t. He loves me too much to harm me. I won’t bring pain to him again by making a _mistake_ in choosing you over him. That was my fault and my error, and I’ve learned from that. I choose Jay. I love Jay.”

_You’re buying stars to shut out the light_

_We come alone and alone we die_

_And no matter how hard you try_

_I’ll always belong in the sky_

She doesn’t regret her choice. Jay is the love of her life, and Lara is very much a person who believes true love happens once in a lifetime. She only wishes, constantly, that her faith in Jay could be accepted by Mianite, rather than him instilling panic in her and making her feel guilty for trying to be happy.

 

But he won’t change.

_And you could buy up all of the stars,_

_But it wouldn’t change who you are._

_You’re still living life in the dark_

_It’s just who you are_

_It’s just who you are_

Lara looks up at the sky as it thunders. Her wings are an absolute mess, puffed up and bristled, twitching at every single strike. Mianite is angry, and she knows that. He’s been angry for days. She cares, but she feels a strange disconnect between herself and her ‘father’. She still feels the compulsion to try and solve whatever problem is hurting him, but she knows she’ll be unwilling to respond to it.

 

Jay places a blanket over her shoulders and sits next to her, much calmer about the storm. “How’re you handling it?” He asks.

 

“I’m… handling it,” she replies.

 

He nods, understanding that the response is one of negativity rather than reassurance. “He’s not important. Don’t let him get to you.”

 

“He’s my father, Jay. He’s all I’ve ever known,” she points out, “I’m supposed to be a good daughter and a good Guardian, and instead, I’m doing just the opposite.”

 

Jay chuckles. “Yeah. You’re sitting with the enemy. Shame on you, Lara.” He shakes his head, interlocking their fingers and keeping them captured. It’s a silent sign of a promise that they made, and one she’s grateful that Jay has never broken. “In all seriousness, though – and it may shock you that I can be serious – but if he doesn’t like the fact that you’re happy, why does it matter what he thinks at all?”

 

Lara waits a moment, trying to come up with a reason why it does. All she keeps returning to is her compulsion to see to it that Mianite is safe and well.

 

“I suppose I’m not sure,” she admits.

 

“Then let’s let you be happy. If that’s not with me, then okay. But I hope it is.”

 

“It is.”

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

_It’s who you are_

Mianite won’t change.

 

But neither will she.

 

Lara will always choose Jay. No matter the mistakes Jay might make, or the ones she might – she will always choose love over loyalty. Because love comes with an agreement of loyalty. Love comes with trust and other wonderful things that she decides she likes.

 

Love, unlike Mianite’s version of loyalty, does not reduce her to a possession meant for people to fight for claim over.


	20. Nothing Personal -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s nothing personal. Just bad timing. They were born in the wrong cycle, and now they have to pay for their misfortune – or, as the village deems it, great fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Swearing (possibly?)  
> Mentions of characters being sacrifices to gods (albeit not as they expect/negatively).

It’s nothing personal.

 

The village stresses that when the two are old enough to understand their ‘destiny’ and the trouble that comes with it. They’re sisters – twin sisters, although that fact hardly matters where this is concerned. The village promises them that it’s nothing personal. Their family’s name simply came up, and since the two are old enough to be used, they’re going to be the sacrifices.

 

It’s nothing personal. Just bad timing. They were born in the wrong cycle, and now they have to pay for their misfortune – or, as the village deems it, great fortune.

 

The village offers the sacrifice of young maidens to the various gods that look over everyone. Typically, the offering would be only a single maiden to a single god, but fate has it that the years have aligned to require two sacrifices – one to Fire and one to Darkness. In order to stop a war from breaking out and ensure the village’s safety, they have to be sacrificed. All her life, Blake has been told that if the gods are not appeased, the village will suffer as a whole. It’s nothing personal; it’s just that no one else wants to die for the sake of two more innocent girls.

 

Well…

 

Blake doesn’t know that they’re going to die, but it’s what she assumes. None of the maidens sent away have ever returned. Parents continue to mourn their children, despite being told it’s an honor to have your child be selected to save the village. Blake thinks her mother will mourn for her and Braelynn, and that her older sister will miss them both. She doesn’t know, however, whether or not she wishes they wouldn’t. Part of her wants to be greedy and vindictive and hope they never are allowed the peace of mind to forget what’s happening.

 

When she and Braelynn find out which of the gods they’re each being sacrificed to, Blake sees Braelynn squirm. Braelynn has never been fond of the stories told about the God of Darkness. She’s always preferred the God of Fire, joking that he would be warm at least. Perhaps even kind. Blake, meanwhile, has always feared the God of Fire due to having a substantial fear of burning. It’s then that they decide to switch places. They’re identical, after all. Who will be able to tell?

 

They spend their eighteenth birthdays surrounded by family and close family friends. Braelynn spends the night laughing and making the most of things. Blake knows that her sister is trying to deny what’s going to happen to them when dawn rises. Unlike her sister, Blake doesn’t pretend to be pleased or accepting of her fate. She sits alone in a corner while the rest of the village celebrates what, to her, feels like a death sentence.

 

“Not enjoying the party?” Someone asks.

 

She looks up and notices a man standing in front of her, a bemused expression on his face. She scowls. “Hardly. Why should I celebrate my fate, when I’m nothing more than a sacrifice waiting to be made?” She accuses.

 

The man holds up his hands in defense, chuckling. “I don’t believe you should. There’s no need to get angry with me.”

 

Blake frowns. After a moment, when she realizes that the stranger isn’t going to leave her alone, she gestures next to her. He sits down in another chair with a polite smile, before he glances over to look over the guests.

 

“This is a bigger party than last time,” he notes. “You must have quite a lot of friends.”

 

“They aren’t my friends. They’re my family’s friends and my sister’s friends,” she corrects. “I don’t have friends, or did you not notice that no one came to see me except for Braelynn, Isabel, and my mother?”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t. I just arrived.”

 

“Pay more attention, then.”

 

Blake looks out the window, determined to ignore the stranger. Outside, the moon has risen. It’s as pretty as it always is, shining in the sky and lighting up the stars. The night is truly a beautiful thing. She wonders whether or not this will be the last time she ever sees the sky so pretty.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” the man tells her. “But it’s getting late, and the party’s ending. You should head to bed. The morning will bring you new things.”

 

She turns to face the stranger, but he’s already gotten up to leave. As he pointed out, the party is ending. People are flooding out at a gradual pace, and soon the house is nearly empty again. Blake looks around briefly before getting to her feet and walking to the bedroom she and Braelynn share. Morning will come too soon, so sleep is probably the other thing that will keep her sane.

 

She wakes up at dawn, as she expects. Ladies from the village lead she and her twin out by their arms, and Blake is only mildly aware of the fact that she had gone to sleep in Braelynn’s bed to help fool people. Her mother and Isabel are missing, having been taken elsewhere the night before to sleep. They won’t return in time for the ceremony. It would be distressing and distracting if they did, which the village will only fear happening.

 

It’s nothing personal.

 

Blake shrieks when cold water is dumped over top of her head. She struggles immediately, trying in desperation to get away from the chilling temperature, but the ladies hold her still and laugh softly at her reaction.

 

“Relax, dear, it’s just to make sure you’re awake. Wouldn’t want you falling asleep in the bath, would we?” One of them teases.

 

Next to Blake, Braelynn seems to share a similar feeling about the wake-up. Before Blake can say anything, though, she’s told to strip out of her clothes and get into a bath of warm water. As soon as she’s in the tub, the ladies return and start bathing her.

 

“I’m an adult. I can take a bath by myself,” Blake insists, pulling her arms away from the ladies who scrub at them far too roughly with cloths and soap.

 

“Everything needs to be in the proper order, Braelynn,” one of the ladies scolds, dumping a bucket of water over Blake’s head.

 

Blake coughs and sputters, spitting water out of her mouth. In spite of their plan, she had almost responded to correct the lady upon being called her twin’s name. One look over at Braelynn tells her that her sister has barely stifled herself from responding to it. Blake grumbles and crosses her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to pry her right leg away from the hands washing it for her.

 

One of the ladies laugh. “My, my, Braelynn. You’re in quite the mood this morning. I’d expect such from your sister, but—”

 

“Hey,” Braelynn interjects.

 

“—But you’re usually the morning bird,” the lady finishes.

 

“I didn’t sleep well,” Blake says.

 

“We can tell. There’s dark circles under your eyes. Dear, you knew how important today was. You must look your best.”

 

“Look my best for a god who’s going to kill me…”

 

“It’s—”

 

“Nothing personal, I know. Just hurry up, alright?”

 

The lady sighs, and another dumps more water over Blake’s head. Blake grimaces, blinking her eyes when droplets fall into them from her bangs.

 

When she’s helped out of the bath, she’s dressed in beautiful clothing. Silks of the finest make, and of the darkest colors. Her sister is dressed in reds and golds, while she’s dressed in black and silver. One of the ladies paint intricate designs onto Blake’s face that Blake things look like pretty stars. On her left hand, a moon is painted. It directly offsets the sun on Braelynn’s right hand, and to offset her stars are petals. Both of them have small jewels scattered throughout their hair, and each has a significant addition to their appearances. Braelynn has an orange lily tucked behind either of her ears. Blake idly reaches up to touch at the strange, silvery-white feathers made to look like tiny wings that have been woven into her hair enough that the look like they’re coming out from above her ears, pointing backwards.

 

Braelynn smiles at her when they get to look in the mirror.

 

“You look beautiful,” she compliments.

 

“You do, too,” Blake returns.

 

The ladies have left them alone for now, and all Blake can smell is the lavender and jasmine that they’ve both been forcibly bathed in. It’s a calming mixture of scents. She wonders if the affect is there for them, or to please the gods. Either way, she’s grateful for such a small mercy.

 

“No matter what happens, I don’t regret this,” Braelynn says. “We’re doing the right thing, Blake.”

 

Blake frowns. “I don’t think so. Why do we have to die?”

 

Braelynn sighs. “I don’t know.”

 

The two stay in silence for a few moments longer before they’re walked outside by a priest. Blake doesn’t pay attention to the words the man says. People from the village present gifts of jewels and gems of all kinds. The next presentation to the gods is food, which Blake thinks is silly because what need do gods have for human food? Surely they have their own delicacies. Finally, Blake is nudged forward along with her sister and made to sit on her knees in-between the food and royalties being offered.

 

It takes a moment, but the gods appear. Neither one seems happy for their year of sacrifice to have fallen on the same year as the other, but they don’t look prepared to start a war over it, so Blake supposes that’s good enough. She looks between the two gods as they approach. The redheaded god, whom she assumes is the God of Fire, splits the offerings into two equal piles. Once that is finished, the gods turn their attention to the twins.

 

“What’s your name?” The God of Fire asks Braelynn.

 

“Blake,” she responds. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

 

The God of Darkness turns to Blake, meeting her eyes, with perhaps an unhappy expression on his face.

 

Blake freezes. The god is none other than the man who had sat next to her at the party. The stranger who she had be cold towards because she was afraid to be a sacrifice to _him_. Her heart races in her chest, fear quickly grabbing hold of her.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” He asks.

 

“I-I… No,” she lies.

 

The God of Darkness chuckles. “What is your name?”

 

“Bl-Braelynn,” she stutters.

 

He sends her a knowing look, but pulls her up to her feet. Seeing his reaction, the God of Fire does the same with Braelynn. Blake finds herself barely able to keep her legs from trembling in fear, while Braelynn seems to be standing with ease. Her sister is standing more confidently and calmly. Blake isn’t sure how she manages it.

 

The gods say something – and it must be offering thanks and their blessing, because the villagers disperse more quickly than they had the night before. Once everyone else is gone, Braelynn and Blake exchange a glance.

 

“We should tell you that we lied,” Braelynn admits.

 

“We’re aware that you did,” the God of Fire informs.

 

Blake glances between the two gods, expecting there to be a punishment or to be switched from being in the arms of Darkness and into the arms of Fire. Instead, the gods seem extremely calm about the whole ordeal.

 

The God of Darkness offers Blake a smile and almost gently – almost sweetly – brushes a hand over her cheek. Blake blinks at him, surprised by his tenderness. “You’ll both be coming with us to our own homes,” he tells her. “You’ll be allowed to see one another as often as you like.”

 

The other god nods in agreement. “It’s not our goal to part a family.”

 

“Does that calm your worries, Blake?” The God of Darkness asks.

 

Blake nods a bit. She turns to Braelynn to say goodbye, but her sister laughs.

 

“I’ll never be rid of you, will I?” She jokes. “I’ll see you soon, Blake. Don’t cause too much trouble.”

 

Blake grins. “No promises.”


	21. Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the back of his mind, he knows that he should feel something about her being locked up in the cage that she is, but he doesn’t. He feels… empty. His thoughts trail away from her as quickly as they lock onto her, and soon he doesn’t even try. He tells himself that whatever thoughts he thinks he has of her are just from silly dreams. Meaningless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Character trapped in a cage against their will.  
> Other character being mentally and emotionally controlled.

He looks over at the young woman.

 

At the back of his mind, he knows that he should _feel something_ about her being locked up in the cage that she is, but he doesn’t. He feels… empty. His thoughts trail away from her as quickly as they lock onto her, and soon he doesn’t even try. He tells himself that whatever thoughts he thinks he has of her are just from silly dreams. Meaningless.

 

The white wings she has have been clipped and chained, keeping her trapped in the cage. Even if she had the availability to get away, she would have to tear off her wings to do so – and, even then, she would just plummet to the bottom of the Void. No matter what she does, she’s either trapped or dead. The Void has no care for a being of light, even if its god has kept her alive and arguably safe.

 

She has her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Her wings are folded are close to her as they possibly can be with the chains weighing them down. Similar shackles are wrapped around her wrists and ankles, causing burns and black rings to appear on her skin where they touch. Over time, her skin has become a paler color due to the lack of sunlight.

 

He frowns. She looks so upset, but he can’t understand why. Perhaps the gods are dead, but she’s alive. Shouldn’t she celebrate her life, rather than mourn the death of beings who have only ever hurt others?

 

He approaches the cage and stops in front of it. “What’s the matter with you?” He asks.

 

Light flares outwards toward him, but is quickly snuffed out by darkness. The woman scowls at the darkness before looking at him. “Why did you do this?” She asks.

 

“I asked you a question first,” he growls.

 

“You’re wrong with me,” she answers, “now answer mine.”

 

“You don’t make the rules here,” he informs.

 

“I answered your petty little question, just as I’ve answered it the last hundred times you’ve asked me,” she retorts. “Answer mine.”

 

“This is the first time I’ve asked you,” he declares.

 

She shakes her head at him, but doesn’t press the subject. It’s a wise choice. He has no time for liars.

 

But…

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” he tells her. “The gods wronged my creator, and they’ve wronged me. I only did what I had to.”

 

She gives him a look. “Trapping me and murdering everyone is what you _had_ to do?”

 

He keeps silent. He doesn’t know how to respond to that.

 

She continues, “Jay, do you hear yourself? Do you hear how horrible you sound?”

 

“I sound horrible? You do.”

 

“No, I remember what happened. This place has done something to you. Don’t you remember what you said to me?”

 

“I’ve said nothing to a villain.”

 

She frowns at him, clearly hurt by his accusation. “You promised me you would never harm me or leave me alone.”

 

“Liar,” he accuses.

 

“I’m not. You just don’t remember,” she replies.

 

He opens his mouth to accuse her again, but someone calls for him. Smirking at her feels wrong, so he just turns away from her and starts in the direction of the voice. “Too bad for you, then,” he says.


	22. Permanent Night Sky -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost embarrassing that wow is the only thing Blake can say when the world shifts around her. The village seems to melt away, replacing the ground with an almost-black floor and the sky with an eternal night. Above her, the moon and stars are gleaming. It’s one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen. She supposes that doesn’t say much, though, since her entire life has been spent in the village.
> 
> Awaiting this moment.
> 
> This beautiful moment, under a beautiful night sky.
> 
> With a man next to her, smiling not-at-all secretly when he sees her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None
> 
> (Continuation of "Nothing Personal".)

“ _Wow_.”

 

It’s almost embarrassing that _wow_ is the only thing Blake can say when the world shifts around her. The village seems to melt away, replacing the ground with an almost-black floor and the sky with an eternal night. Above her, the moon and stars are gleaming. It’s one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen. She supposes that doesn’t say much, though, since her entire life has been spent in the village.

 

Awaiting this moment.

 

This beautiful moment, under a beautiful night sky.

 

With a man next to her, smiling not-at-all secretly when he sees her reaction.

 

She laughs and starts forward, not afraid in the slightest that she can’t tell where the floor may end. The sky feels almost close enough to touch, and she thinks that, maybe, if she reaches far enough or jumps high enough, she could catch a star in her hands. As always, however, the stars seem to just evade capture.

 

“Do you like it?” The God of Darkness asks, chuckling at her behavior.

 

“I love it,” she admits. “It’s so pretty.”

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” he says, “and I see something more beautiful that the sky you love.”

 

Blake turns to face him, cheeks red. Growing up, she had many boys take interest in her looks. She had been told since reaching her teen years that she had beautiful eyes and hair, but it always ended with a complaint that her personality was unlikeable. Unlike Braelynn, Blake has always been cooler towards those intrigued by her, which people had claimed made her difficult to enjoy the company of.

 

The god tips his head to one side. “Did I offend you?”

 

“N-No,” she answers, “I’ve just… no one’s ever said I’m beautiful without finishing that compliment by telling me I’ve a horrible personality.”

 

He shakes his head at her. “You lied to a god to spare your sister whatever fear she has of me. Someone who’s horrible wouldn’t do that.”

 

Blake opens her mouth to protest, but the god continues, “You may have been… harsh during the party, but fear and distain makes people bitter. Even gods suffer from that. It doesn’t make you less than perfect to have flaws. Perfection and flaws come hand-in-hand, Blake.”

 

Blake waits a moment, taking in his words, before smiling. “Were you upset that I wasn’t Braelynn?”

 

He laughs. “No. I’m happy that I was given you. Even if I wasn’t meant to be.”

 

She nods. “What am I here for?”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“No. No one has ever spoken of what happens after the girls disappear.”

 

“Company – that’s what you’re here for. I won’t ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Blake. I won’t ask you to be anything to me more than a companion I’m able to spend time with. If you need for anything, ask me and I’ll see to it that you receive it. You’ll live an immortal life for as long as you’re with me. And if you ever want to leave—”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I won’t leave. Permanently, I mean. I’d like to be able to see my mother and Isabel at some point, and Braelynn, like you promised. But I won’t leave you, if all you need is someone to listen and spend time with.”

 

The god remains silent, and for a moment, Blake worries she’s offended him somehow. She runs through her words, but can’t find anything that would have been meant as an insult.

 

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when the god presses a kiss to her cheek. “Eh?”

 

He smiles at her, and perhaps – just perhaps – his eyes are misty. “Thank you.”

 

She blinks and then smiles back. “You’re welcome.”


	23. Lost Cat -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay stares at the cat.
> 
> It stares back at him before going back to licking one of its front paws in an attempt to clean behind its ears.
> 
> “How did you…?” Jay asks, trailing off when he remembers that it’s a cat and won’t respond to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None

Jay stares at the cat.

 

It stares back at him before going back to licking one of its front paws in an attempt to clean behind its ears.

 

“How did you…?” Jay asks, trailing off when he remembers that it’s a cat and won’t respond to him.

 

If Jay has learned anything from past experience with cats, it’s that they’re fickle. Unless they like you – and even then – they’ll steal your things and make everything you own theirs. And, God forbid, if the cat doesn’t like you, it will jump on your face from half-way across the room and try to claw your eyes out. It’s because of that logic that Jay reasons giving the cat a peace-offering is the best thing he can do.

 

He slowly creeps over to the fridge and pulls out some leftover chicken from the night before, ripping off a few pieces to set on a plate for the intruder. When he sets the plate down, the cat walks over to it. Content that his peace-offering seems to have done its job, he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

The cat is extremely well-kept. Its long, dark fur is clean and shiny. It’s a healthy weight – neither plump, nor skinny. Oddly, the fur around its neck is a bit messy, leaving Jay to believe that the cat’s collar had been hastily and unintentionally removed.

 

“Who are you?” Jay asks, once again berating himself quietly afterwards for asking a cat a question.

 

The cat, of course, ignores him and continues to eat its meal.

 

Jay sighs and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of the cat. He quickly uploads it to various social media sites with the caption: “So, someone’s cat broke into my apartment. It’s a pretty cat, but not mine.”

 

He waits to see if a reply comes in, or someone rushes to his door, but nothing happens.

 

After an hour passes, he takes another picture of the cat. This time, it’s playing with a ball on the floor, excitedly chasing it.

 

“Cute,” is all he says this time.

 

Another hour, and another picture of the cat later – this time with the caption “Someone has a busy owner, huh? I’m calling it Kat now.”

 

An hour goes by.

 

“Was playing with Kat and got scratched. Probably shouldn’t have wiggled my fingers at it. Oh well.”

 

Another hour.

 

“Kat’s all tuckered out. Guess I’m cat-sitting for whoever owns this thing.”

 

Another hour passes, and Jay is about to post another picture of ‘Kat’ sleeping atop one of the pillows on his bed, when a knock sounds on the door to the apartment. ‘Kat’ doesn’t stir, but Jay gets up, putting his phone away as he walks. When he answers the door, he finds himself staring into the apologetic, yet frantic eyes of a woman who’s only a year or two older than him.

 

“Can I help you?” He asks.

 

“Yes. Um… ‘Kat’? She’s mine. Her name is actually Zwei,” the woman tells him. She holds up a red collar, showing him the broken latch. “I’m so sorry. We used to live in this apartment. We just moved down the hall, and I guess she got out of my room when I left for work this morning. My brother saw your posts about her and called me, but I just got a break from work, and—”

 

Jay holds up a hand to stop her mid-sentence. “It’s cool. Zwei and I had a great time,” he offers.

 

The woman nods. “I, ah… thanks. I’m still sorry, but thank you for taking care of her. When Jace called me, I was worried something happened to her or… or someone horrible got her, but…” She gives a quiet laugh. “He sent me the links to your posts. She seemed pretty happy to be with you.”

 

Jay smiles. “Don’t worry about it, Miss…”

 

“Lara Night,” she answers. “Or… Lara’s fine.”

 

“Alright, Miss Lara’s Fine,” Jay jokes. His tease earns him a smile from Lara. “You’re only on break, though, right? I can keep an eye on the escape artist if you want, until you get out. And, hey, if she ever wanders off, you can always check here.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” Lara asks. “I don’t want to burden you. Zwei can be a handful sometimes.”

 

He shakes his head. “No burdening here. It’s cool. I can handle her.”

 

Lara offers a smile. “Alright. Thank you. I’ll be off work at six.”

 

“Alright.” Jay chuckles. “Maybe we can even have a dinner date over this.”

 

He’s about to step back to close the door, but Lara makes him pause when she responds to his joke with a “hm… maybe, I’ll think about it,” before she turns and leaves.

 

Jay blinks at the spot where she’d been standing, taking in what has just occurred.

 

“Did I just…?”

 

He closes the door and walks into the bedroom where Zwei is still asleep on the bed.

 

“You just got me a date, Kat.”


	24. Doctor Jay -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, and this is—”
> 
>  
> 
> Lara turns at the sound of a new voice, absently considering how familiar it sounds. Like the voice, the person who walks through the door is familiar, too. Dark hair. Dark blue eyes.
> 
> “You,” the man finishes, folding the papers down on the clipboard he has in his hands. “I thought that name looked familiar. So... uh…”
> 
> “Hello, Jay,” she greets.
> 
> He nods. “Hey, Lara. This is Mara, and… Thanatos, right? Cool name, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Doctors  
> Medical scares

Lara looks over at the twins. Her son seems to be calm enough, although he’s watching over his sister with the same hawk-eyed determination that Lara, herself, is watching over the little girl. Absently, Lara wonders whether that trait has been adopted from her, or is somehow rooted in whatever genetics the boy’s father had, or even if her son has adopted the trait due to there being a severe lack of a male figure in the twins’ lives. She thinks, by what she remembers, that their father had been extremely protective, but it’s been the five years that the twins have been alive since she’s actually seen him again.

 

As soon as she’d admitted that she was pregnant, her own father had ‘accidentally’ taken a job elsewhere and Lara had only moved away with him because she knew that the stress of his employment tended to make him sick. Now that her father is gone, however, she’s moved back to her old town. Her old house had thankfully still been on the market, and with the money she’d inherited from her father, buying it and renovating it had been simple.

 

Unfortunately, her daughter has wound up with severe chest pains. Lara had rushed her to the hospital immediately, knowing her own history for heart problems may have passed on to her child. The girl’s brother has already had nurses swarming around him as well, and Lara has begrudgingly sat through letting a nurse listen to her own heart and lungs, as well as check her blood-pressure and run through an EKG. The more menial tests have been just to prove to her son that nothing will bring harm to him, but the EKG is for “safety precautions” that Lara finds less humorous than they probably should be.

 

“Will she be okay, Mom?” Her son asks.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Lara answers.

 

Her daughter is pale and hooked up to so many machines. It makes Lara think of how her father had looked. How is it possible for someone to look so calm and so at peace while their heart is trying to stop? Lara hates that her daughter looks so… serene, and that she has to lie to her son in order to protect him from what may happen.

 

“Alright, and this is—”

 

Lara turns at the sound of a new voice, absently considering how familiar it sounds. Like the voice, the person who walks through the door is familiar, too. Dark hair. Dark blue eyes.

 

“You,” the man finishes, folding the papers down on the clipboard he has in his hands. “I thought that name looked familiar. So... uh…”

 

“Hello, Jay,” she greets.

 

He nods. “Hey, Lara. This is Mara, and… Thanatos, right? Cool name, kid.”

 

Thanatos gives Jay a wary, untrusting look. Lara pulls her son up onto her lap, away from his bedridden sister. She wraps her arms around the little boy’s waist as he leans back against her as if going anywhere near Jay will be bad for him.

 

“Okay,” Jay says. “Not in the mood to chat. That’s alright. Hey, you want me to see if I can get you a piece of candy, or a toy to play with?”

 

Thanatos remains silent.

 

“Alright. So, that’s an ‘I don’t like you.’ I get it,” Jay offers. “Just tell me if you want anything, though.”

 

Thanatos keeps quiet still, and Lara sighs. “Focus, Jay.”

 

Jay offers a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, Lara.” He lifts the papers up again and glances at a few of the machines occasionally. “Blood-pressure’s normalized. Heart rate is stable, and oxygen is good. That’s perfect.”

 

He looks back down at the papers and flips through them, before leaning out of the room. When he returns, a nurse walks in and runs a machine gently over Mara’s forehead, showing it to Jay when the machine beeps.

 

“Temperature’s a little high, but that could be because of the cold you said she had prior to coming in. We’ll keep an eye on it, though, and treat for it if it starts to get any worse or persists,” he notes aloud to Lara, who nods in agreement.

 

“Now… to look at that EKG,” he mumbles as the nurse checks a few more things.

 

Jay hums and sets the clipboard down, picking up one of three stacks of paper. Each piece is connected to the other, folded in on itself, and when Jay unfolds it, he slowly skims over the page. “On her most recent one, there doesn’t seem to be anything of note, which is good. But I noticed on the last one she had, that she was dealing with an atrial fibrillation.”

 

“What’s that?” Thanatos asks. “Mom, what’s that mean?”

 

Lara offers a somber smile. “It means your sister’s heart did something wrong that made her feel sick,” she answers.

 

Jay nods and walks over, kneeling down next to Thanatos. “Her heart didn’t beat right. Instead of beating like yours does, or your mom’s does, her heart started to beat weird. Her body didn’t like it, so it made her feel bad.”

 

He takes off his stethoscope and puts the ear tips in his ears, pressing the chest piece gently against Thanatos’ chest. After a moment, he lowers the chest piece and removes the ear tips, offering Thanatos a smile. “Your heart sounds great, though. It’s beating normally.”

 

“Can I hear it?” Thanatos asks.

 

Jay chuckles. “How about I let you hear your mom’s, and you tell me if you think it sounds right?”

 

Thanatos nods and Jay hands him the stethoscope, helping him to properly use it. Jay places the chest piece against Lara’s chest. “Okay, now tell your mom to take a breath.”

 

“Breathe,” Thanatos repeats.

 

Lara obliges and Thanatos smiles. “Her heart’s normal, I think,” he says.

 

Jay grins. “Really? Let me double-check.” After he does, he pats Thanatos on the head. “Looks like you might have a knack for being a doctor. I better make sure my job’s safe, before you steal it from me.”

 

Thanatos laughs. Lara smiles, content that her son is so happy and no longer distracted by his fears that his sister will be hurting.

 

Jay draws back up to his feet, stretching a bit. “So, I’d say the next step for little Miss Mara is to get a defibrillator implanted so we can try to control her heart a bit better. The defibrillator should help to regulate her heart if it starts to go into AFib again. We could try medication, but I’d rather go for this because I think it’s more trust-worthy. Especially since she’s so young.”

 

“How will it do that?” Thanatos asks.

 

Jay hums. “Well, it’ll just give her an itty-bitty shock – but she won’t feel it. If her heart acts funny again, then the shock will make it work right.”

 

When Thanatos nods, Jay turns his gaze to Lara and continues, “I’ll just need you to sign some papers saying you’re good with the treatment, and we should be all set.”

 

Lara nods. “Of course,” she agrees.

 

Jay leaves the room and returns with a few papers and a pen. While Lara signs them, Thanatos walks over to the bed and sits carefully next to his twin sister. Jay looks over at him.

 

“How long will she be sick?” Thanatos asks.

 

“That’s a hard question. She shouldn’t be sick for too long, but she’ll always need to be careful,” Jay answers. “She won’t be able to lift things for a little while after we put the defibrillator in, though.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I think she’ll be fine. She has your mom and you, right? Think you can protect her, Thanatos?”

 

“Of course! I’m her brother. Brothers protect their sisters.”

 

“That’s right! High-five.”

 

Lara looks up as a piece of paper is slid in front of her. Jay is on one knee, though his hand is just retreating from the paper that’s been moved into her vision. As Thanatos gives Jay a high-five, Lara reads over the note.

 

_Are they mine, Lara?_

She sighs and finishes sighing the consent forms, handing them over to Jay. Jay gives her a questioning glance. She grabs the other note from him and writes down her answer on it.

 

_I love you._

Jay smiles, understanding the meaning. He turns to Thanatos, smiling softening a bit. “Alright. So we’re going to take your sister out of the room for a little bit, and then we’ll put the defibrillator in and bring her right back. How’s that sound?”

 

Thanatos nods. “Okay. You’ll make sure she’s safe?”

 

“Of course! That’s what doctors are for. We make sure people are safe all the time,” Jay promises.

 

Thanatos grins. “Okay!”

 

Jay turns and starts to leave the room. Before he exits, however, he brushes a hand across Lara’s shoulder. She reaches up, grabbing the note from him that she knows is his reason for his strange behavior.

 

_How about a dinner date to catch up? My treat. For all four of us._

She smiles a bit and turns to Thanatos.

 

“Hey, Thanatos?” She calls. Her son turns his attention immediately to her. Lara chuckles. “Jay is taking us to dinner tonight. Are you okay with that?”

 

Thanatos hums. “I guess so.”


	25. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Polaris doesn’t like the cold is an understatement. Like Jace and Lara, Polaris has an affinity towards warmth – although her desire to be warm mostly stems from the fact that her blood is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None

To say Polaris doesn’t like the cold is an understatement. Like Jace and Lara, Polaris has an affinity towards warmth – although her desire to be warm mostly stems from the fact that her blood is cold. Until she starts really developing the fire in her belly more, she finds herself shivering whenever it rains or snows, and sometimes, Jordan isn’t there to keep her warm. Sometimes Jordan is out with Tucker, Tom, and Sonja, playing in the snow or mining, and Polaris is left in the house alone because she doesn’t want anything to do with the cold weather.

 

Occasionally, Jace comes over and sits with her. Or Lara does. Both of them – mostly Jace – radiate warmth and don’t mind keeping her company since they equally hate the cold. Lara hums songs or reads to her while she visits; Jace tells jokes or just lets her ride around on his shoulders while he walks around. They’re wonderfully warm, and they’re her family. They’re precious to her.

 

Unfortunately, today is not one of those days.

 

Today, Polaris has gotten caught out in the rain while she visits Jay. The Void-born has been… upset as of late, which is understandable. The only people he really lets visit him are Polaris and Jace, and Polaris thinks that Jace is only let in because Jay feels guilty about trying to block him out. But Polaris likes to visit Jay, if only because her visits seem to make him smile a little bit.

 

Except…

 

Polaris lets out a squawk and climbs from the floor, up Jay’s leg, and climbs underneath his shirt. He’s not quite as warm as Lara, and definitely not as Jace, but he’s still warmer than the cold weather. Jay makes a few shocked, flustered noises, before he goes quiet. Polaris guesses that he’s just accepted that she’s going to use him as her shelter regardless of his feelings for it. She’s careful not to scratch him with her claws as she gets comfortable. She curls her tail around herself, pressing her nose against his collarbone so it’s the only thing poking out of his shirt. Her wings fold against her spine, curling around herself to cradle and keep what warmth she gains from him.

 

“Uh… comfortable, Polly?” Jay asks.

 

Polaris warbles up at him, shifting to get more comfortable. He sighs, but lays down on the bed, arms resting behind his head.

 

“I’m guessing this is a dragon-thing,” Jay says. “That’s fine. At least it’s distracting. Hey, Polly, can I tell you something?”

 

Polaris listens to him as he talks about things for a while. While he talks, her eyes start to droop closed. His voice is calming, and his heartbeat is steady enough to be like one of Lara’s lullabies. The sounds lull her to sleep, along with the warmth Jay lets off that Polaris absently thinks he hadn’t let off before.

 

As she starts to doze, she hears herself beginning to let out sounds akin to purring.


	26. Destroy Remake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being away from him is hell.
> 
> Literal, painful, horrible hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Non-descript character death  
> Swearing  
> Character suffering from abandonment

Being away from him is hell.

 

Literal, painful, horrible hell.

 

She never thought she’d miss him. In truth, she’d always thought she’d be at his side – through good or bad, life or death – but now? Now she’s torn from him, without even a fair say in the matter. She never thought she’d _have to_ miss him, but she does. She misses him worse than she misses the ability to be solid long enough to drop into the dark shadows that the sky lets off.

 

She’s never ‘gone’ for long, though.

 

It’s _his_ sick pleasure to keep piecing her together only to rip her apart, like some toy that can have its parts mangled at will. And… maybe that’s all she is. A toy. A stupid little tear-away doll that’s only ever been useful because it can be stitched back together again when it breaks, until the owner of it gets tired of putting humpty-dumpty back in one piece. She wonders when he’ll get tired.

 

She wonders if he ever did. If she ever became more of a nuisance than she was worth. Surely, she’d messed up in the past. What if her failures stacked up one day, and he did tire of her? He could just make a different shadow.

 

That thought hits her like a rock.

 

She’s _replaceable._

 

She’s not _special._

 

All she is, is a clever shadow that was made because her was annoyed and angry. He just wanted one thing to be his, and so he made her. He made her in _the witch’s_ image. The second _she_ was gone, He probably wouldn’t want to think about her. Would he just… get rid of her, too? When she was no longer needed – no longer _special_ – would she be tossed aside?

 

She’s seen him do it with others. Shadows. Even his own Guardian – tossed aside like a worthless piece of trash simply because he wasn’t up to his creator’s standards anymore.

 

And he’s complained countless times about her screw-ups. How rash and reckless she is. How she doesn’t think before she acts. How, if she’d just done _better_ , they wouldn’t be in a mess. She always messes something up, and he just remakes her with a scowl and a snap to “do better next time!”

 

How many more times will he tolerate her screwing up a plan?

 

He has such short patience. One day, he’ll certainly grow tired of her. She’ll just be throw-away toy to him, too.

 

She waits.

 

Waits for the pure _agony_ of having her body torn apart. Of having limbs shredded into nothingness. Of burning, slowly, in white-hot light, and then dying horribly, horribly slower.

 

It doesn’t come.

 

She glances at _him_ , wary and curious. It doesn’t take a genius to learn how to respond. She learned after the third or fourth time – _so long ago now –_ that any hissing or growling is just rewarded with an excruciating demise. Instead, she keeps silent and just _watches_ because it’s the only safety she has when it comes to _him_.

 

He starts to talk to her about freedom.

 

_Freedom?_

She wants to snarl at him. To bite and rip and tear. To get _rid_ of him because a _collar_ doesn’t signify _freedom_.

 

Freedom is being away from him.

 

Freedom is being let go and not blown to bits just for running – or, rather, trying to run.

 

Freedom is…

 

Freedom is…

 

Freedom is being with…

 

That’s her idea of it.

 

Curled up in the Void with her creator. No. Her _friend_.

 

Curled up in the Void with her _friend_. Floating back and forth because waiting games bore her more than anything else. Tormenting others for the sake of seeing even the briefest hint of a smile across her friend’s face when she does good.

 

Even getting yelled at when she does something wrong.

 

That is freedom.

 

That is safety.

 

That is _wonderful._

 

But that is _gone_.


	27. Royalty -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Alicia, Miss Braelyn, Miss Blake, Miss—”
> 
> “Lara.”
> 
> “No, your Royal Highness, my name isn’t on this list. Please stop trying to add it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Arranged marriage

“Miss Alicia, Miss Braelyn, Miss Blake, Miss—”

 

“Lara.”

 

“No, your Royal Highness, my name isn’t on this list. Please stop trying to add it.”

 

Jay sighs and looks over, once again, at his faithful _servant_ and best friend. He always finds it hard to look away when he starts watching her because she’s quite the sight to him. She’s one of the most beautiful girls that Jay, even as a prince, has ever met. Honestly, Jay would rather her name be on that list of ladies of high stature and wealth. If it were, he’d have no qualms jumping aboard the marriage train.

 

Unfortunately, though, her name _isn’t_ on that list – and none of the names on the list are ones he likes romantically.

 

Alicia is younger than him. She’s great – bubbly, fun, and loves to spend time with him – but her energy tends to be too much for him. She’s an amazing friend and more like a little sister who will help him pull pranks on the guards than she really is a potential wife for him. Besides, he’s pretty sure she has her eyes set on another prince, and he’s all for their relationship starting off. Alicia deserves to be happy with someone who can keep up with her endless energy and balance her out at the same time. Jay can’t do that.

 

Braelyn, like Alicia, is more of a sister to Jay, albeit she’d be like an older sister rather than a younger one. Braelyn is calmer, like Lara, but occasionally gets herself involved in minor manipulations across other kingdoms – led, of course, by herself. She’s become a name to respect. Jay loves her dearly, but marriage to her would see more like a trick. Like Alicia, Jay thinks that Braelyn has her eyes set elsewhere.

 

Blake is Braelyn’s twin sister, and Jay’s current bane of existence. She constantly is over at his home, talking business and trying to sway Jay’s father to her opinionated mannerisms. Rather than being a potential marriage candidate for him, Jay thinks that Blake has her eyes set more on the heart of Jay’s father. Jay doesn’t much care either way. Blake is definitely not made to be his future wife.

 

And then there’s—

 

“Stop staring, Jay, it’s incredibly rude!”

 

—Lara.

 

Lara Elizabeth Night, the girl of Jay’s dreams and the only woman he can see at his side in his life.

 

He’s been in love with her since they were children, when her parents died and she was taken in by Jay’s grandfather only because her grandfather had been his close friend. Lara has never belonged to a royal family, but she has always had the behavior of belonging to one. She’s proper and formal, studious, respectful. Lara is everything a future queen should be, except for holding the birthright necessary to be one. For every class Jay has ever attended, Lara has learned it better than him.

 

“Jay,” she growls.

 

He blinks and takes his gaze away from her, looking around the room. “Sorry, Lara. I was… thinking about who to choose.”

 

She huffs at him. “Well, you’d better decide soon. Your father will be extremely upset with you if you don’t.”

 

“I don’t care what he thinks. I don’t care what anyone thinks,” Jay grumbles.

 

“I know. But the kingdom depends on its ruler, and that will be you if anything happens to your father.”

 

“I know.”

 

The two are silent for a long moment, before Jay grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet. “Lara, let’s run away! Just the two of us. Then we’ll never have to worry about royal marriage and the kingdom and—”

 

She gives him a look. “They’d accuse me of kidnapping you.”

 

“That’s not a ‘no,’” he points out.

 

Lara rolls her eyes. “You exhaust me,” she informs.

 

He smiles. “But you love it.”

 

“Yes, well, that’s arguable,” she retorts half-heartedly.


	28. The Fishing Trip -- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s never been big on fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Swearing

Jay’s never been big on fishing. The only reason he agrees to go is because Jordan, Tucker, Tom, and Sonja threaten to drag him along with them, and he really believes that at least Sonja and Tom will go through with the ‘threat.’ Tucker and Jordan are probably just joking, but Tom and Sonja tend to be very serious even when they’re being playful. It’s probably only because Jay is new to town, and they’re sort of his only friends so far. After a year of living in the town, maybe Jay is a bit strange to only have met and befriended so few people – and that’s probably why those four make it a priority to involve him in things.

 

For the most part, the ship is boring. Jordan, Tucker, and Tom fish over the side of the ship that Jordan’s family owns. It’s not too large, but it’s large enough that Jay and Sonja have set up a fish net over the side to catch some other types of fish or sea creatures. While Jay sits watching the ocean, Sonja is chatting with her boyfriend and the other two. Occasionally, in the water, Jay swears he sees a flurry of blue and gold, but it must just be his imagination.

 

They stay out on the ocean for a few hours. When they decide to head back towards the shore, the others wander over to the back of the ship where the net is hung over the edge. Jay watches them as they lift the net using a small crane attached to the ship. Admittedly, none of them are quite prepared for the sight they see.

 

Struggling in the net along with all kinds of fish is a _mermaid_. Her tail is blue with small patches of gold on it. She has blonde hair that goes down to her lower back, and she has bright blue eyes that are filled with a mix of confusion, fear, and frustration as she tries desperately to get free. Between her fingers are transparent blue webbing. On her arms, legs, and in a few spots on her face are small patches of translucent blue markings. Her ears are shaped oddly, almost like little fins.

 

“Is that—” Jordan chokes out.

 

“Oh my god,” Sonja gasps at the same time as Tucker loudly proclaims the same.

 

“That’s a bloody mermaid,” Tom exclaims.

 

Jay doesn’t say anything, instead staring in shock at the creature.

 

Said mermaid turns to look at the five of them, opening and closing her mouth like she doesn’t know what to say. Maybe, Jay thinks, she just doesn’t know if they’ll understand her, or she doesn’t understand them. Jay notices, underneath the hair stuck to her neck because of the water, that there are tiny slits on the sides of her neck. They must be similar to gills because they seem to open and close quickly, like she’s trying to breathe fast. Despite that, she doesn’t look like she’s struggling to get air.

 

 _She must be able to breathe normally, too,_ he thinks.

 

Something hits the boat and Jay glances down. In the water is a creature similar to her, but this one appears to be male. Where the mermaid has blue coloration, the merman has a red-orange coloration. His tail lifts out of the water, slamming back down into it with a splash. His translucent markings are different than hers, and instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair is red and his eyes are shining gold. He looks very discouraged to see the mermaid in the net.

 

 _Are they family?_ Jay wonders.

 

Jay notices Sonja and Jordan walk over to the crane and lower the net back into water. As soon as the net is lowered, it loosens and opens enough for the mermaid to swim out of it. She surfaces, looking up at them. Jay finds himself watching her eyes, which seem to shine with different shades of blue depending on how the light hits them like a crystal or prism.

 

The mermaid and merman keep an eye on them for a moment before diving into the water, disappearing from sight.

 

After a moment, Tom asks, “Did we just capture and then release a mermaid?”

 

“Yeah,” Tucker answers, laughing a bit. “That was, uh… something. It’ll be a cool story to share.”

 

“No one will believe us,” Sonja points out.

 

“We’ll know, though,” Jordan says, smiling. “We’ll know what we did, and so will those two.”

 

Jay nods in agreement. “We should leave, just in case they’re not happy with us catching her.”

 

When they get back to the docks, the other guys carry the bucket of fish they’d caught. Jay lingers on the dock and promises to catch up later. After they’re gone, he sits down and dips his feet into the water, surprised at first that the cool ocean water feels so comfortable. It’s been a hot day, though, so the cold is refreshing.

 

Something pokes his feet.

 

He pulls his feet up out of the water with a sound of protest.

 

The mermaid from earlier surfaces and giggles at him, smiling. She reaches over and grabs one of his feet, carefully inspecting it. All the while, Jay tries his hardest not to squirm or kick out at her because it feels _weird_. Her hands are smooth, but it feels like he’s being tickled.

 

“W-What are you doing?” He asks.

 

She looks up at him, releasing his foot. He carefully dips both of them down into the water. She turns around, lifting her tail out of the water. He watches her for a few moments before hesitantly reaching out to run his hands it. The scales on her tail are as smooth as her hands.

 

After a moment, she lowers her tail, turns back around, and catches his hand between hers.

 

“Oh, so we’re learning about each other? Or… introducing one another?” He guesses. He smiles. “I’m good with that.”

 

She looks up at him and lets go of his hand. She pulls up onto the dock so her elbows are able to rest there. He glances down at her, noticing that she tips her head at him.

 

“What’s up?” He asks.

 

She lifts one of her hands, tapping the side of her neck.

 

“Oh, uh…” He frowns. “I don’t have the uh… gill-things. They’re cool, though.”

 

She nods, lowering her hand. Jay points at his ears.

 

“You have strange ears,” he says off-handedly.

 

The mermaid giggles at him, dropping back down into the water. She disappears underneath the surface for a moment before reappearing with a pearl in her hands. She offers it out to Jay, and he takes it, inspecting it.

 

“Thanks,” he says.

 

He puts the pearl in one of his pockets. Realizing that he should probably return the offer with a gift of his own, he searches through his pockets for something. In his pockets are a few coins. He pulls them out a searches for one that might be worth it to give her. It’s not, to him, as worthwhile as getting a pearl, but maybe it will mean something to her.

 

He hands her over a quarter and she inspects it, smiling thankfully at him. She disappears once again under the water before resurfacing. He thinks that she must have hidden the coin somewhere.

 

“Can you talk?” Jay asks after a moment.

 

She tips her head at him and opens her mouth. What comes out sounds like singing, but not words. She closes her mouth.

 

“That’s fine,” he offers. “You sing nice, though.”

 

She smiles back at him.

 

Jay opens his mouth to say something, but the merman from earlier appears and grabs her hand. He looks over at Jay before pulling the mermaid’s hand, urging her away. She waves at Jay before diving under the water with the merman.

 

Jay sighs and pushes up onto his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He rubs the pearl between his fingers. The sphere is smooth, and he smiles a bit.

 

It’s been a weird, yet memorable fishing trip.

 

Maybe fishing isn’t so bad.


	29. I love you this much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They nod, and Mara asks, “how much do you love us?”
> 
> “How much do I love you?” Lara repeats. She hums for a moment, contemplating her answer. When she comes up with one, she lowers to the twins’ eye-level and smiles at the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:  
> None

“Hey, Mom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How much do you love Dad?”

 

Lara tips her head, looking between her children. “I love your father more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and he loves me just the same,” she answers. “I love him more than he loves to play pranks on Tom.”

 

They nod, and Mara asks, “how much do you love us?”

 

“How much do I love you?” Lara repeats. She hums for a moment, contemplating her answer. When she comes up with one, she lowers to the twins’ eye-level and smiles at the pair.

 

“I love you more than the moon and the stars love to light up the night sky,” she answers. “Or the sun loves the day.”

 

“How much is that?” Thanatos asks.

 

“So much more than anyone can ever imagine,” she tells him. “I’ve met the sun and the moon, you know. They love their jobs very much, but I love you so much more than they love them. I love you enough to fill the Void.”

 

“How much does Dad love us?” Mara asks.

 

“The two of you are his sky, his stars, his sun and moon, and everything else in his world,” Lara replies. “Nothing could ever dare replace you to him.”

 

The twins nod and Lara kisses their foreheads. “How much do you love me?” She asks.

 

“We love you more than Dianite’s cookies,” Mara answers. “And the way creeper explode when someone goes too close to them!”

 

Lara clicks her tongue, silently making a note to scold Jay for letting their children anywhere near creepers. Those horrible mobs could hurt the twins. She’s confident they’ve had a discussion about the topic, too, but Jay always seems to do the opposite of what she asks.

 

“How much do you love your father?” Lara asks.

 

Thanatos shifts on his feet and offers a tiny smile. “We love Dad more than he hates the Void.”

 

Lara laughs. “That’s quite a lot that you love us both, then.” She tussles their bangs. “And we love you just as much. You are loved, sweethearts. Never forget that. Never fear that you could do wrong by us. Nothing you do could ever be bad.”

 

“Even if we plant cactus outside of Jordan’s house?” Mara asks.

 

“That’s punishable for being rude, but it’s not bad,” Lara informs.

 

Mara nods and Thanatos speaks up, “So you’ll always love us?”

 

“Forever,” she confirms. “Nothing will ever take away our love for you. No matter what happens, you’re our children and we love you. You both and your father are the best things that have ever happened to me, and I know your father feels the same about the three of us.”

 

The twins nod and run off to play. Lara smiles, returning to what she’d been doing, satisfied that her children understand just how important to her they are.


	30. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, he’s in charge now.
> 
> And things are going to change for the better.
> 
> Destiny may demand repeat, but the past doesn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> None

The first step he takes there, he nearly passes out because of.

 

The air is toxic – heavier than oxygen. It makes his head almost immediately feel fuzzy and his lungs struggle to maintain his breath. He stumbles and sways, until someone steadies him. Their hands are strong enough to hold him up alone, and he’s grateful. He’d rather be on his feet than lying on the ground. He’s ushered towards a private home as his consciousness slips under the haze.

 

When he wakes up, he’s in a room that’s giant. The ceiling seems to be miles above him, but that’s more than likely just an illusion. It’s probably at least twenty- to thirty-feet away, and the room itself is wider than any he’s ever seen. There’s so much space to the room that the furnishings – expensive-looking and massive in themselves – barely seem to cover it.

 

He looks down, running his hands over the blankets he’s under. They’re made of silk – no doubt, only the finest for him. He frowns because he can’t remember ever having such nice things. Back home, he’d had regular things; he’d lived a regular life. His blankets had been purchased for cheap at the nearby store, but that had always been enough for him.

 

He gets out of the bed and looks around the room. Similarly to the fancy, silken sheets, the outfit lain out for him by someone is also extremely expensive. It’s more formal than anything he’s ever owned, and he’s almost afraid to put it on in case he somehow does it wrong and embarrasses himself. There are even nice shoes that look like they’ve recently been polished in anticipation for his arrival. He brushes the thought aside, leaving the outfit on the bed in favor of staying in his comfortable t-shirt and jeans.

 

His attention returns to wandering around the room, where he can see that the walls are painted red and gold, adorned with various royalties. It’s clearly the room for someone of high-power and respect. He doesn’t want to be that person, though. He doesn’t want people looking to him for judgments when he doesn’t even know what he’s judging yet.

 

Everything is a far stretch from what he knows and is used to. His life in Kansas had been so simple. He’d grown up normally – or as normally as he could – and to suddenly be thrown into a position that he is apparently going to be treated similarly to a king or other type of ruler is unnerving. There are so many people he’ll have to handle. There are already so many problems he doesn’t know how to fix.

 

He misses his friends and his cousin. They’d know what to do. They’d know how to advise him on what decisions to make.

 

But they can’t be with him, because the air is toxic. Despite how helpful and reassuring they would be, they can’t be with him.

 

Someone knocks on the door and he turns. “C-Come in,” he calls.

 

An unfamiliar figure opens the door and looks him up and down. Maybe they expect him already to be dressed in the clothes lain out for him. “It’s good you’re better,” they say instead. “We’re waiting.”

 

He nods. “I know. I just…”

 

“What?” They ask. Their voice is surprisingly patient, although he supposes he shouldn’t be so surprised. Many of their kind have been patient or kind to him.

 

“It’s a little overwhelming,” he admits.

 

“You’ll learn,” they offer.

 

“I know,” he agrees. “It’ll just take me time. Everyone’s going to have to be patient while I do.”

 

They nod at him and he waits a moment before asking, “Can I change things, or do I have to do everything the way it was done before?”

 

“You’re our leader,” they tell him. “It’s up to you.”

 

“Then my first ruling is that I’m not wearing those clothes,” he says. “They’re nice – don’t get me wrong, they are – but they’re not what I like. I get that I’m supposed to be someone important, but I don’t want to look overly formal. I’ll wear them at important stuff, but if I’m just walking around, I want to wear comfortable clothes, not dressy ones.”

 

They nod, and he adds, “And I want to make peace. Let’s fix things here, even if we need help. And if we can’t fix things, we’re going to make a deal and compromise with the others so everyone can be safe and sound. That’s what should’ve happened, not a war.”

 

They nod again. “It’s your choice.”

 

He nods in return.

 

He just hopes everything will end well, and that he won’t find himself or anyone else in the same trouble again.

 

After all, he’s in charge now.

 

And things are going to change for the better.

 

Destiny may demand repeat, but the past doesn’t have to.


End file.
